Le chevalier d'or du Scorpion
by Gaiseric08
Summary: Je déballe les vieux dossiers ! Cette fic entamée il y a deux ou trois ans de cela retrace la vie de Milo depuis sa naissance. C'est l'une des premières fictions que j'ai écris, bien qu'elle ne soit pas finie. Soyez indulgent ! :)
1. Chapter 1

La nuit du septième au huitième jour d'un mois de novembre glacial, les cris de douleur d'une jeune fille du nom de Misha résonnaient dans les couloirs du grand hôpital d'Athènes. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures que le travail avait commencé. Autour d'elle, infirmières, sages-femmes et médecins s'activaient, l'encourageaient et la soutenaient moralement car il n'y avait pas de plus pénible et douloureux travail pour une femme que de mettre un enfant au monde. Dans les alentours de quatre heures du matin ce huit novembre-là, un autre cri retenti dans la salle d'accouchement. Le premier cri d'une petite vie qui commençait, le premier cri d'un petit être qui découvrait enfin le monde. Misha s'écroula sur lit d'accouchement, épuisée, à bout de force, essoufflée, le visage trempé de sueur, les yeux inondés de larmes mais le cœur emplit de joie et de bonheur plus grand que tout. Oui, car malgré tout il n'y avait rien de plus heureux au monde pour une mère que de donner la vie à ce petit être qu'elle a porté en elle durant ces longs mois. Une sage-femme s'approcha de Misha avec le bébé dans les bras et le lui donna avec un sourire attendrit.

"Félicitation Mademoiselle, c'est un magnifique garçon que vous venez de mettre au monde."

La jeune fille prit son enfant dans ses bras et le colla contre son cœur. Les larmes de joie avaient remplacé les larmes de douleurs et un magnifique sourire s'était dessiné sur ses fines lèvres. Elle approcha sa tête de celle du nouveau-né et lui déposa un petit baiser sur le front avant de lui parler tout bas d'une voix tremblante mais avec toute l'affection d'une jeune maman pour son enfant.

"Comme tu es beau mon petit ange. Bienvenu mon petit amour, mon petit Milo."

Le petit garçon était emmailloté dans une couverture en laine toute douce. Il gigotait doucement tout en regardant sa mère de ses grands yeux bleus plein d'émerveillement. Il sorti sa petite main pour la poser sur la bouche de sa mère avant de lui taper le nez. Cela fit rire Misha qui regardait son fils avec tendresse et douceur. La sage-femme lui demanda quel était le prénom du bébé. Misha lui répondit tout doucement.

"Il s'appelle Milo."

"C'est un très beau prénom, Mademoiselle."

Misha lui sourit doucement. La sage-femme accrocha un petit bracelet au poignet de l'enfant et le reprit délicatement des bras de sa mère pour l'emmener à la nurserie. La jeune fille fut emmenée dans une chambre où se trouvait une jeune femme qui venait elle aussi d'accoucher. La jeune femme la regarda et lui sourit, Misha le lui rendit.

"Félicitation ! C'est une fille ou un garçon ?"

"Merci, félicitation à vous aussi. C'est un garçon. Et vous ?"

"Les deux. Ce sont des jumeaux."

"Wahou ! Double félicitations alors."

La jeune femme se mit à rire doucement. Elle semblait très gentille. Elle regarda attentivement Misha.

"Mais dites-moi, c'est votre premier enfant ? Car vous me semblez très jeune. Quel âge avez-vous ?"

"Euh, oui. C'est mon premier. J'ai... j'ai 17 ans."

"17 ans ?! Mais vous êtes encore mineur ! Et vos parents ? Ils sont au courant ?"

"Euh... C'est... c'est un peu... compliqué..."

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de lui dire quoi que ce soit car le médecin arriva pour examiner Misha. Il posa quelques questions auxquelles elle répondit facilement. Le médecin la remercia et s'en alla. Juste avant de franchir la sortie, il se retourna et lui demanda qui était le père de l'enfant. Misha eut un léger sursaut. Elle redoutait cette question. Elle ne répondit pas.

"Mademoiselle ?"

"Il... il n'a pas de père."

"Je vois. Reposez-vous, Mademoiselle Molis. Nous reparlerons de tout ça plus tard."

Il s'en alla en soupirant doucement. Misha s'allongea et tourna le dos à la jeune femme, qui la regardait avec une certaine inquiétude. Elle ne dit rien et s'allongea aussi tout en gardant un œil sur l'adolescente.

Plus tard dans la matinée, Misha s'éveilla doucement. Près d'elle, la jeune femme allaitait sa fille. Lorsqu'elle la vit s'étirer, la jeune femme lui sourit et la salua.

"Bien dormis ?"

"Comme un bébé ! Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi."

"Comment ça ?"

"Eh bien, j'ai eus une grossesse un peu difficile."

"Je comprends. Au fait, comment t'appelles-tu ? Moi c'est Aikia."

"Euh... Moi c'est Misha."

"Dis-moi, Misha, tu m'a bien dis que tu avais 17 ans, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Euh... Oui, c'est... c'est bien ça..."

"Tu as aussi dit que ton fils n'avait pas de père. Où est-il ?"

"Ah ça si je le savais ! Mais je n'ai pas besoin de lui ! Milo non plus ! On s'en sortira très bien tous les deux, il le faut !"

Aikia senti de la colère, de la tristesse et de la peur au fond de la voix de la jeune fille. Elle soupira doucement.

"Et tes parents dans tout ça ? Est-ce qu'ils sont au courant ?"

A cette question, Misha baissa la tête.

"Non... bien sûr que non... C'est compliqué..."

"Tu sais ma grande, j'ai 25 ans. Je suis tout à fait en âge de comprendre. Aller, raconte-moi tout."

La jeune fille redressa la tête et posa ses grands yeux bleus bordés de larmes sur Aikia. Elle soupira tristement et lui raconta son histoire. Misha était originaire de la ville de Corinthe. Elle était issue d'une famille aisée et était fille unique. Ses parents avaient été très sévère avec elle et cela dès son plus jeune âge. A l'âge de 15 ans, parce qu'elle avait refusé la demande en mariage du fils d'une grande famille issue de la haute bourgeoisie, ses parents l'avaient renié et chassé de la maison. Désemparée, abattue et ne sachant où aller, la jeune fille avait vagabondé dans les rues durant plusieurs jours. Elle était complètement perdue. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle avait rencontré un jeune homme qui avait l'air plutôt gentil, un dénommé Kai. Il l'avait ensorcelé avec de belles paroles et de fausses promesses et, s'en qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle était tombée dans l'enfer de la prostitution. L'argent qu'elle avait gagné ainsi, elle l'avait mis de côté car elle avait toujours gardé l'espoir qu'elle s'en sortirait. Elle se disait que ce n'était qu'une mauvaise passe, que tout ça serait bientôt fini, que ça ne durerait pas. Elle se rassurait comme elle le pouvait. Mais son calvaire avait duré presque un an. Elle avait commencé à se dire qu'elle ne s'en sortirait jamais, qu'elle était condamnée à vivre ainsi le reste de sa vie. Elle ne voulait pas continuer comme ça. Elle ne l'aurait pas supporté. Elle était à bout de nerf. Une tiède nuit d'été, après avoir quitté son dernier client, elle n'avait pas voulu rentrer chez elle. Elle était partie faire un tour dans le petit parc pour enfant. Elle s'était assise sur une balançoire et s'était mise à pleurer à ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Envahit par un immense désespoir, elle avait couru jusqu'à un vieil hôtel abandonné et été monté sur le toit. Elle s'était avancée jusqu'au rebord et avait regardé dans le vide. Elle avait eu envie d'en finir. Mais juste au moment où elle s'était apprêtée à sauter, quelque chose l'avait retenu. Quelqu'un qui n'était pas très loin d'elle s'était écrié "Non ! Attendez !". Elle avait vacillé et avait perdu l'équilibre mais la personne était arrivé à temps et l'avait rattrapé juste avant la chute fatale. Sans savoir qui c'était, elle avait éclaté en sanglot dans ses bras. La personne avait fait tout son possible pour la consoler et la calmer. Cela lui avait pris une bonne heure. C'est comme ça qu'elle avait rencontré Stefen. Après cet incident, ils avaient fait plus amples connaissance et au fil des mois qu'ils avaient passés ensemble, ils étaient tombés fol amoureux l'un de l'autre. Un jour, Stefen eut envie de partir loin de Corinthe avec elle pour qu'ils puissent vivre heureux, tous les deux. Avec l'argent qu'elle avait économisé et le salaire de Stefen, cela était possible. Seulement Misha était toujours prisonnière de Kai. Stefen avait décidé d'agir car il aimait Misha comme un fou. Alors une nuit, ils s'étaient enfuit tous les deux avec leurs affaires et leurs économies. Ils avaient roulé jusqu'au lever du jour vers Athènes. Pour Stefen, c'était le meilleur endroit pour commencer une nouvelle vie. C'est ainsi qu'ils s'étaient installés tous les deux dans un petit appartement dans un quartier modeste de la ville. Stefen s'était trouvé un job facilement. Ça n'avait pas été le cas de Misha en raison de son jeune âge. Mais cela ne les avait pas empêché d'être heureux, du moins durant les trois premiers mois. Tout avait basculé le jour où elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte. Stefen n'avait d'abord rien dit, puis finalement il avait fini par lâcher un cri de joie. Au début de sa grossesse, il se comportait normalement avec elle. Mais au fur et à mesure que les mois passaient, il était devenu distant. Et puis, il semblait de plus en plus angoissé à l'idée d'être père. Et un beau matin, environs trois mois avant la naissance de l'enfant, Misha s'était réveillée seule. Stefen n'était plus là. Il avait disparu sans dire un mot et sans laisser de traces. Suite à cela, comme Misha n'avait plus de revenu pour payer le loyer, elle avait été expulsée. Elle avait trouvé refuge dans un immeuble miteux dans un quartier mal famé de la ville. Et la suite, Aikia la devinait. Misha venait de se taire et pleurait silencieusement. Aikia avait beaucoup de peine pour elle. Ce n'était qu'une enfant malheureuse et abandonnée de tous. Misha lui confia alors qu'elle avait peur de ne pas réussir à s'en sortir, de ne pas réussir à élever Milo correctement et qu'il lui soit retiré. Elle était tout bonnement effrayée par l'avenir. Aikia la consola comme elle put.

Quelques jours plus tard, Aikia et Misha purent sortir de l'hôpital. Aikia avait décidé d'aider Misha et l'hébergea chez elle le temps qu'elle se trouve un emploi stable et qu'elle puisse enfin avoir son propre appartement. Comme c'était son premier enfant, Aikia décida de lui apprendre comment s'en occuper correctement et lui donna quelques bons conseils sur son alimentation, sur les couches, etc. Elle lui apprit également à donner correctement le sein, à changer ses couches, à lui donner le bain... Misha lui était très reconnaissante.

Six mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la naissance de Milo. C'était à présent un bébé très joyeux, toujours souriant, qui riait tout le temps et pleurait très rarement. Il était très facile à vivre. Il se baladait déjà partout dans la maison à quatre pattes. Il était très curieux. Et puis, il était également très gourmand. Il était vraiment très mignon. Il avait de jolies petites joues rondes, deux grands yeux bleus absolument magnifiques et toujours émerveillés. Sur sa petite tête ronde, il y avait de très beaux cheveux blonds tout fins et tous doux. Et il était déjà très expressif pour son âge et n'avait pas de mal à se faire comprendre, ce qui pouvait être parfois très amusant. Misha était totalement folle de lui et l'aimait de tout son cœur. Elle avait fait beaucoup d'efforts pour s'occuper correctement de lui. Aikia n'avait plus besoin d'être derrière elle pour voir si elle changeait correctement ses couches, si elle chauffait le biberon à la bonne température... Elle s'en sortait très bien et était devenue une excellente mère. Cependant, elle n'avait toujours pas d'emplois, bien qu'elle n'arrêtait pas d'enchaîner les entretiens d'embauches. Son passé dérangeait beaucoup. Elle commençait à désespérer. De plus, elle craignait d'être un poids pour sa famille d'accueil. Aikia la rassurait et l'aidait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Elle finit tout de même par se trouver un emploi comme serveuse dans un bar-restaurant. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais au moins elle avait un revenu. Elle garda se job durant trois mois avant de trouver une meilleure place dans un grand hôtel d'Athènes, le Cape Sounion Grec hôtel, situé près du temple de Poséidon. Son salaire était bien plus gros, les conditions de travaux largement meilleurs et ses collègues bien plus sympathiques. De plus, ce job plaisait beaucoup à Misha. Grâce à cela et à ses économies, elle put rapidement s'installer dans un petit appartement situé dans l'un des quartiers les plus sûrs de la ville. L'appartement ne se trouvait pas très loin de chez Aikia et de l'hôtel. Lorsque Misha allait travailler, elle confiait Milo à Aikia. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient devenues très proches.

Le temps passait très vite et Milo grandissait rapidement. A dix mois, il avait fait ses premiers pas. A un an, il avait prononcé son premier mot, "Maman". Misha en avait était tellement émue qu'elle en avait pleurait et avait fêté l'événement avec Aikia. La jeune fille était désormais très heureuse. Son passé était loin derrière elle à présent. Elle avait réussi à s'en sortir et cela grâce à son amie. Si elle n'avait pas été là, qui sait ce qu'elle et Milo seraient devenus ? Mais quelle importance maintenant. Elle pouvait s'occuper de son fils correctement et le rendre heureux, c'était le principal.

Presque trois ans s'étaient écoulés depuis la naissance de Milo. Misha et lui vivaient bien heureux dans leur appartement. La jeune fille travaillait toujours au Cape Sounion Grec Hôtel. Quant à Milo, il ne cessait de grandir. Et plus il grandissait, plus il ressemblait à son père. A l'exception de ses yeux, il avait les yeux de sa mère. A présent, le petit garçon savait parfaitement marcher et parlait un peu près correctement. C'était un petit garçon très intelligent. Il aimait regardait les livres de la bibliothèque de Aikia, même s'il ne savait pas lire. Il était très curieux et posait toujours plein de questions et n'hésitait pas à demander lorsqu'il ne comprenait pas. Aikia lui avait appris à compter et à réciter l'alphabet. Elle essayait aussi de lui apprendre à écrire et à lire, mais c'était un peu tôt. Cela dit, Milo arrivait à écrire son prénom. Misha était très fière de lui. Et puis, il était plein de vie, souriant et très joyeux. Il riait facilement et s'amusait avec rien. Il savait toujours ce qui voulait. Il était aussi très timide mais une fois la glace brisait, il était très ouvert aux autres. D'ailleurs, il s'entendait à merveille avec les jumeaux d'Aikia, Agata et Alessandro. Misha ne cessait de dire que son fils était exceptionnel et merveilleux. Elle l'aimait plus que tout. C'était devenu une jeune fille épanouie. Sa vie était devenue parfaite, ou presque. Mais cela ne dura pas. Un pluvieux jour d'octobre, Misha sortait de son travail. Depuis le début de la journée, elle avait eu une étrange sensation, comme si on l'observait. Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre sa voiture pour aller chercher son petit Milo chez Aikia. Elle gara sa voiture, descendit, fit quelques pas puis se retourna pour regarder autour d'elle. Il n'y avait personne. Elle haussa les épaules et entra sans frapper.

"C'est moi !"

"Maman !"

Milo arriva en courant du salon et sauta dans les bras de sa mère qui se mit à rire et à l'embrasser partout sur son petit visage.

"Mon amour ! Tu m'as manqué ! Je suis contente de te voir !"

Le petit garçon riait aux éclats. Sa mère le reposa par terre et il lui fit un gros bisou mouillé sur la joue.

"T'as été sage mon cœur ?"

Juste à ce moment-là, Aikia sorti de la cuisine pour saluer son amie.

"Un vrai p'tit ange ! Il est vraiment adorable. Ça a été ta journée ma belle ?"

"Ohlàlà ! On était débordé ! C'est la folie en ce moment. Je suis épuisée !"

"Je comprends. Tu restes un peu ?"

"Avec plaisir ! Mais pas longtemps."

"Oui, le temps de boire un bon chocolat chaud."

Misha alla s'installer au salon pendant qu'Aikia préparait les chocolats. Milo se précipita vers sa mère, tout joyeux et une feuille à la main.

"Regarde maman mon dessin ! Aikia a dit qu'il est jolie !"

Il lui donna la feuille. Misha regarda l'œuvre d'art de son fils avec admiration. Il avait dessinait un lion. Elle lui demanda pourquoi un lion.

"Parce que j'aime bien les lions. C'est fort et pis c'est le roi des animaux. Tu le trouve beau maman mon lion, hein ?"

"Bien sûr mon ange, il est magnifique. Tu es très doué."

"On l'accrochera avec les autres sur le frigo ?"

"Évidemment mon Cœur !"

"C'est vrai ?! Ouais !"

Il commença à sauter partout comme un petit fou dans le salon. Misha éclata de rire. Il revint en courant vers elle et lui sauta dessus avant de l'enlacer avec ses petits bras. Aikia arriva avec les chocolats et s'installa. Les deux jeunes femmes commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien. Misha fit part à son amie de cette étrange sensation qu'elle avait eu toute la journée. Aikia se mit à rire et la rassura en lui disant que ce n'était que la fatigue ou bien alors, elle avait un admirateur secret. Cela amusa Misha. Après avoir papoté une bonne heure, elle décida de rentrer. Il commençait à pleuvoir de plus en plus fort.

Plus tard dans la soirée, dans les alentours de 21h00, un gros orage éclata. Comme Milo avait peur des éclairs, Misha ferma les volets. Elle remarqua quelqu'un sur le trottoir d'en face. Elle regarda quelques secondes l'individu. Elle senti alors son cœur faire un bon terrible dans sa poitrine. L'homme traversa la rue en courant avant d'entrer dans l'immeuble. Misha ferma le volet à toute vitesse et claqua la vitre. Ainsi, il l'avait retrouvé. Elle était complètement paniquée et ne savait pas quoi faire.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as maman ?"

La jeune femme angoissait à mesure qu'elle entendait les pas dans les couloirs se rapprocher. Elle se tourna vers son fils, qui semblait inquiet.

"Oh mon ange ! Viens-là !"

Elle le prit dans ses bras, le serra contre son cœur et couru vers sa chambre. Là, elle ouvrit son placard et y posa son fils. Elle s'affolait de plus en plus.

"Écoute Milo, tu vas rester ici jusqu'à ce que je vienne te chercher, d'accord ? Tu ne sors pas de ce placard, quoi qu'il arrive. Tu m'as compris mon ange ?»

"Mais pourquoi maman ?"

Quelqu'un frappa violemment à la porte d'entrée en hurlant le prénom de la jeune fille. L'orage grondait de plus en plus fort. Le petit garçon se jeta dans les bars de sa mère, effrayé, et commença à pleurer.

"J'ai peur maman !"

Elle le serra contre son cœur pour le calmer un peu. Sa voix se mit à trembler un peu.

"Ce n'est rien mon cœur, c'est juste l'orage. Je t'en prie, reste dans le placard et ne fais pas de bruit, d'accord ? Je te promets de vite revenir. Tu veux bien faire ça pour moi mon amour ?"

"D'accord. Mais j'aurais le droit à un bonbon ?"

"Bien sûr, mon ange, tout ce que tu voudras. Aller, sois sage. Je t'aime."

Elle lui déposa un tendre baiser sur le front, ferma le placard et sorti de la chambre. Milo s'assit par terre et prit ses genoux entre ses bras. Il tremblait et avait peur. Il entendait des hurlements effroyables dans le salon. Ceux de sa mère et ceux d'un homme. Il y avait d'autres bruits tout aussi effrayants. L'orage ne cessait de gronder toujours plus fort. Le petit garçon était effrayé. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait ni pourquoi sa mère hurlait si fort. Il voulait sortir pour voir mais s'il lui désobéissait, il serait punis et n'aurait pas de bonbon. Alors il ne bougea pas. Il posa son menton sur ses petits genoux tremblants. Il était terrorisé. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brutalement et sa mère entra, suivit d'un homme qui lui tenait fermement le bras. Il était grand et avait de longs cheveux noirs. Ses yeux étaient marrons et son regard était terrible. Il n'avait pas du tout l'air gentil. Sa mère se débattait vivement et criait. Il la lâcha en la poussant brutalement et braqua un fusil vers la jeune fille. Milo se rapprocha de la porte du placard pour regarder à travers les lattes de bois. Il avait très peur que l'homme fasse du mal à sa mère. Il la poussa violemment sur le lit. Misha se releva aussitôt. Kai était fou de rage et se mit à crier d'une voix grave qui effraya l'enfant.

"Fini de déconner maintenant ! Tu vas faire tes valises et tout de suite !"

"Non ! Je ne repartirais JAMAIS avec toi ! Sale enfoiré !"

"Tu m'appartiens toujours ! Le contrat n'a pas encore expiré !"

Il saisit Misha par les épaules et la secoua violemment tout en lui hurlant dessus. La pauvre jeune fille pleurait. Elle posa ses yeux sur le placard. Il ne fallait surtout pas que Kai découvre Milo. Elle devait le protéger. Elle se libéra alors de l'emprise de Kai, attrapa sa lampe de chevet et le frappa de toutes ses forces. Sous l'effet du choc, Kai recula en vacillant. Elle releva la tête et le regarda avec assurance et fermeté.

"Je t'ai dit que je ne repartirais pas avec toi. Je ne t'appartiens pas alors DEGAGE !"

Kai se redressa péniblement et fixa Misha avec un regard plus noir que les ténèbres. La jeune fille ne bougeait pas. Elle était bien décidée à protéger son fils. Kai commença à sortir de la chambre, sans dire un mot. Elle avait réussi. Il eut alors un énorme coup de tonnerre et la jeune fille s'écroula au sol. Un filet rouge vermeille coulait alors de son front. Dans le placard, le petit garçon était tétanisé. Il avait tout vue mais n'avait pas compris ce qui c'était passé. Il ne bougeait plus, il avait trop peur. L'homme était encore là. Mais les sirènes de police le firent fuir. Milo ne bougeait toujours pas. Ses yeux écarquillés étaient fixés sur sa mère. Son visage était tourné vers le placard et ses yeux étaient grands ouverts mais ils avaient une expression bizarres qui fit frissonner de peur le petit garçon. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et sorti sa petite tête. Ses joues et ses yeux étaient inondés de larmes.

"Maman ! Je peux sortir ? Il est parti le méchant monsieur ?"

Comme elle ne disait rien, il s'avança doucement à quatre pattes vers sa mère et s'assit près d'elle. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle restait allongée en regardant le placard.

"Maman ! Tu peux te lever, il est parti le méchant monsieur !"

Il la regardait avec inquiétude. Il se mit à genoux à côté d'elle et la secoua.

"Eh maman ! Lève-toi ! Pourquoi tu restes couché, hein ? Maman !"

Mais elle ne bougeait pas et ne lui répondait pas. Elle restait simplement allongée là, les yeux vides de toutes expressions fixant le placard. Le petit garçon la secouait de plus en plus fort puis finit par éclater en sanglot tout en hurlant. La police arriva une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard et ils trouvèrent l'enfant à genoux, la tête sur le ventre de sa mère et pleurant toutes les larmes de son petit corps tremblant.

Le pauvre petit garçon n'avait pas compris pourquoi des hommes avaient emballé sa maman dans un grand sac en plastique. Il avait eu beau crier qu'il ne fallait pas enfermer sa maman dedans, ils ne l'avaient pas écouté. Une gentille jeune femme s'était occupé de lui toute la soirée. Il avait passé la nuit chez elle. Milo n'avait pas cessé de demander où était sa maman, quand est-ce qu'elle allait revenir le chercher. La jeune femme s'était mise à pleurer et lui avait expliqué que sa maman ne pourrait pas revenir le chercher, qu'elle était devenue une étoile pour veiller sur lui. Milo n'avait pas compris, il était trop petit encore. Le lendemain, un inspecteur était venu lui poser quelques questions puis s'en était allé. Milo avait été pris en charge par une éducatrice qui l'avait emmené dans un orphelinat situé dans un petit village à une dizaine de kilomètre d'Athènes. Après cela, l'affaire fut classée sans suite. Les inspecteurs manquaient cruellement d'indices et leur seul témoin était un petit garçon de même pas trois ans. La seule description qu'ils avaient pu avoir de l'enfant était "un grand monsieur avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux qui font peur". Les voisins n'avaient pas été plus utiles. Ils furent donc obligés de boucler l'enquête. Lorsque Aikia appris la mort de Misha, elle ne put tout simplement pas cacher sa tristesse ni retenir ses larmes. Mais elle s'était vite ressaisit et avait demandé comment allait Milo et où il était. L'inspecteur l'avait rassuré en lui disant qu'il allait bien et qu'il était hors de danger. Elle avait voulu savoir où il se trouvait mais l'inspecteur avait refusé de lui répondre. Il lui avait expliqué que c'était un ordre qui venait du juge et qu'ils gardaient le silence pour la sécurité de l'enfant. Aikia avait très mal réagit mais elle n'avait rien pu faire. Elle avait cependant gardé l'espoir de voir le petit Milo à l'enterrement de Misha, mais il n'en fut rien. Il n'y avait que les collègues de travail de Misha, des amis à elle et les inspecteurs qui avaient travaillé sur son décès. Mais aucune trace de Milo. Durant la funeste cérémonie, elle avait remarqué la présence d'un inconnu. Il se tenait à l'écart de tout le monde et était appuyé contre un arbre. Il portait un jean sombre et une veste noire. Comme il pleuvait ce jour-là, le visage de l'inconnu était caché sous sa capuche. Elle n'avait donc pas pu le voir, seulement de longs cheveux blonds légèrement ondulés. Elle avait également cru voir, durant un bref instant d'éclairci, une petite perle rouler doucement sur sa joue. Lorsque que la cérémonie s'était achevée, elle avait voulu aller lui parler, mais il avait disparu. Après cela, elle avait récupéré toutes les affaires de la petite famille Molis pour les conserver jusqu'au jour où elle retrouverait Milo.


	2. Chapter 2

Trois ans s'était écoulés depuis que Milo avait été emmené à l'orphelinat. Avec le temps, il avait fini par oublier la tragédie qui c'était produit. Il s'était très vite habitué à l'orphelinat et avait rapidement cessé de demander où était sa mère. Peut-être avait-il finit par comprendre qu'elle ne reviendrait pas... Quoi qu'il en soit, il était resté le même petit garçon intelligent, curieux, gourmand, joyeux, souriant et plein de vie. Il était moins timide qu'avant. Il vivait une vie tout à fait normale, enfin aussi normal que pouvait être la vie d'un petit orphelin. Et puis un jour, il reçut la visite d'un homme que la directrice de l'orphelinat connaissait très bien. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait, mais l'enfant ne l'avait encore jamais vu. Ce jour-là, Milo fêtait ses 6 ans. Il faisait beau alors lui et les enfants de l'orphelinat pouvaient jouer dehors. Alors qu'il s'amusait à colla-Maya avec ses petits camarades, Madame Miro l'appela, ce qui ne plut pas vraiment au petit garçon, qui avait déjà un sacré caractère.

"Milo ! Viens voir ici un instant !"

Le petit garçon cessa de courir et se tourna vers l'orphelinat, d'où Madame Miro l'appelait depuis son bureau. Il tapa du pied et leva les bras au ciel en s'écriant.

"Mais je joue à colla-Maya ! Je peux pas venir !"

"Tu joueras plus tard ! C'est important alors dépêche-toi !"

"Pff ! J'arrive !"

La réaction de garçon amusa beaucoup l'homme. Milo arriva dans le bureau avec un petit air boudeur qui fit rire d'avantage l'homme. Milo le dévisagea et se planqua derrière Madame Miro. L'homme lui paraissait bizarre. La directrice le poussa doucement vers l'homme.

"Milo, je te présente Monsieur Shion. Il est ici pour t'adopter."

Le petit garçon regarda alors la directrice avec surprise mais semblait également peu rassuré.

"Quoi ?! Il veut m'emmener avec lui ?!"

"Ou... oui, en quelque sorte. Je vais vous laissez tous les deux, pour faire plus ample connaissance."

Milo déglutit et regarda Monsieur Shion d'un air inquiet avant de se tourner vers Madame Miro avec des yeux implorants. La directrice sourit doucement.

"Et pas de bêtises, d'accord ?"

Le petit garçon hocha positivement la tête et se retourna vers Monsieur Shion qui s'accroupit devant lui. Il lui adressa la parole avec gentillesse.

"Maïa m'a dit que c'était ton anniversaire, alors joyeux anniversaire. Quel âge tu as, dis-moi ?"

"J'ai 6 ans ! Héhé !"

"T'es un grand maintenant ! Dis, que dirais-tu de faire une petite balade avec moi dans le jardin ?"

"Mmh... D'accord !"

Shion se mit à rire doucement et ils sortirent tous les deux du bureau pour aller vagabonder dans le grand jardin. Ils discutèrent longuement. Shion lui parlait des étoiles, des nombreuses Constellations et le questionna un peu pour voir ce qu'il savait de tout cela. Il était visiblement bien renseigné. Milo lui avoua qu'il regardait souvent les étoiles le soir et que cela le rassurait beaucoup quand il avait peur. Shion lui demanda pourquoi mais l'enfant haussa les épaules et ne répondit pas. Shion lui parla ensuite du Sanctuaire et des Dieux Grecs. Puis il lui raconta l'histoire de la Déesse Athéna et de la légende d'Hadès avant de lui parler des Chevaliers d'Athéna, aussi appelé les Chevaliers de l'Espoir, de leur mission, de leurs pouvoirs et de leurs armures. L'enfant avait l'air passionné. Cela amusa Shion. Ils s'assirent au bord du petit étang au fond du jardin.

"Dis-moi mon Grand, tu aimerais avoir des pouvoirs et protéger les gens ?"

"Comme les supers héros des bandes dessinées ?!"

"Haha... Oui, en quelque sorte."

"Oh ouais ! J'aimerais trop ! Je voudrais ressembler à Spiderman ! Il est trop cool !"

Shion éclata littéralement de rire. Il appréciait beaucoup le dynamisme et l'enthousiasme de l'enfant. Il avait bien senti son Cosmos intérieur, il ne s'était pas trompé. Ce petit était bien destiné à devenir un Chevalier d'Athéna. Il se calma doucement et s'adressa au garçon avec un peu plus de sérieux.

"Alors accepterais-tu de partir avec moi pour t'entraîner, apprendre à maîtriser tes pouvoirs pour devenir un Chevalier d'Athéna ?"

"Oh ouais ! J'aimerais beaucoup mais je sais pas si Madame Miro sera d'accord."

"Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je lui parlerais et nous partirons dès que ça sera possible."

Après cela, ils étaient retournés à l'orphelinat et Shion s'était longuement entretenu avec la directrice. Milo avait été obligé d'attendre dans le couloir. Cela faisait près d'une heure maintenant qu'ils discutaient. Comme le petit garçon s'ennuyait, il colla son oreille contre la porte pour écouter la conversation.

"Maïa, cet enfant est spécial, il n'est pas comme les autres. Il a une cosmos énergie déjà très puissante en lui alors qu'elle vient tout juste de s'éveiller. Il doit venir avec moi."

"Mais il est encore trop petit pour subir un entraînement aussi dur. Et puis, s'il devient Chevalier, il... il... il mourra jeune..."

"C'est en effet un risque à envisager mais c'est son destin de devenir Chevalier pour protéger Athéna et défendre le monde. Je t'en prie, laisse-le partir avec moi."

Il y eu un instant de silence puis la directrice reprit la parole d'une voix tremblante.

"Je ne peux pas, Shion. Le laisser partir serait le condamner à vivre dans la souffrance et à mourir jeune sans qu'il ait eu le temps de vivre une vraie vie pleine de joie et de bonheur et ça j'en suis incapable. On me l'a amené ici il y a trois ans pour le protéger. Je suis désolée..."

Milo décolla son oreille. Il ne comprenait pas grand-chose à cette histoire de Cosmos énergie. Il se demandait d'ailleurs qu'est-ce que c'était que cette chose. En revanche il avait bien compris que Madame Miro ne voulait pas le laisser partir. Il retourna s'asseoir en soupirant. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Shion sorti enfin. Le petit garçon le fixait avec des yeux pleins d'étoiles et un large sourire.

"Alors ?"

"Alors tu pars avec moi."

"Trop cool ! On part quand ?"

Face à la réaction du petit garçon, Shion ne put s'empêchait de rire.

"Dans trois jours. Je repasserais te chercher. Il faut que je fasse quelques petites choses avant. "

"Youpi ! Je vais partir dans trois jours ! Trop cool ! Je vais devenir un super héros ! Madame Miro je..."

Alors que le petit garçon s'apprêtait à entrer dans le bureau de la directrice, Shion le retint. Milo le regarda avec interrogation. Il avait l'air triste. L'enfant regarda en direction du bureau. La directrice était assise à son bureau, ses deux mains cachaient son visage. Shion s'accroupit alors face à lui et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Il s'adressa de nouveau à lui avec sérieux.

"Milo, une armure ne se gagne pas, elle se mérite. Il faudra te montrer digne d'elle et crois-moi, ça ne sera pas facile du tout. Il faudra te battre et t'entraîner dur tous les jours, sans relâche. Mais il faudra surtout que tu sois fort et courageux. L'entraînement qui t'attend ne sera pas un jeu d'enfant. Ça sera éprouvant et épuisant. Est-ce que tu t'en sens capable, Milo ?"

"Ouais ! J'en suis très capable ! Je réussirais et je deviendrais un grand Chevalier et je protégerais les plus faibles contre les méchants ! Comme Spiderman !"

Shion sourit doucement. Il était si innocent que cela lui faisait de la peine de l'envoyer loin de cet endroit où il aurait pu mener une vie tranquille et heureuse. Mais c'était là son destin de devenir un Chevalier protecteur d'Athéna et il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Le cosmos qui brûlait en lui en était la preuve. Il soupira doucement et se releva en demandant à l'enfant de retourner jouer avec les autres puis il s'en alla. Milo regarda de nouveau vers le bureau de la directrice. Elle cachait toujours son visage entre ses mains. Cela fit de la peine à Milo de la voir si triste. Il se demandait pourquoi. Il baissa les yeux et reparti calmement rejoindre les autres enfants qui étaient tous rentrés pour manger.

Les trois jours s'étaient enfin écoulés. Milo trépignait d'impatience dans le hall d'entrée de l'orphelinat. Il trouvait le temps long après Shion et n'arrêtait pas de demander à Madame Miro quand est-ce qu'il arrivait. La pauvre lui répondait toujours qu'il n'allait pas tarder. Il n'était que 7 heures du matin mais il était déjà énergique. Cependant, elle ressentait comme un énorme pincement au cœur de le voir si impatient. Le pauvre petit ignorait totalement les épreuves difficiles et douloureuses qui l'attendaient s'il réussissait à devenir Chevalier. Il ignorait également qu'il avait de très forte chance de mourir avant qu'il n'atteigne ses 30 ans. Elle soupira et le regarda tristement. Elle sentit sa gorge se nouer. Elle regrettait beaucoup d'avoir accepté que Shion l'emmène avec lui. Milo poussa un petit cri de joie.

"Ah ! Le voilà enfin ! Regardez ! Il arrive ! Youpi !"

Il se précipita vers lui et lui sauta dessus. Shion le prit dans ses bras en riant. Il était surpris de le voir en si bonne forme de si bonne heure. Il regarda vers la porte d'entrée. Maïa s'y tenait debout, la tête baissée et une expression de tristesse sur le visage. Il reposa le petit garçon à terre.

"On part maintenant, hein ? Vous prenez ma valise et on part ?"

Shion était amusé par le dynamisme et l'enthousiasme dont faisait preuve l'enfant. Il lui sourit.

"Non, non. Il faut encore que je règle quelques petites choses avec la directrice. Si tu veux, tu peux aller mettre tes affaires dans le coffre. Le jeune homme va t'aider."

"D'accord !"

Il courut vers le voiturier pendant que Shion se dirigeait vers le hall avant de disparaître avec Maïa. Milo attrapa le voiturier par la main et lui donna son plus beau sourire.

"Monsieur Shion il a dit que vous deviez m'aider à mettre les affaires dans le coffre parce que moi je suis trop petit pour tout porter. Vous êtes d'accord ?"

"Bien entendu mon garçon."

"Merci Monsieur !"

Enthousiaste et surtout pressé de partir pour devenir un super héros, le petit garçon tira le voiturier jusque dans le hall où étaient posées toutes ses affaires. Le jeune homme prit la valise et le plus gros des sacs et retourna à la voiture, suivit de près par Milo, qui portait avec peine un de ses sacs. Cela amusa le voiturier. Il trouvait le petit garçon très amusant et très attachant. Il soupira tristement. Un petit garçon si adorable voué à un destin si tragique qu'était celui des Chevaliers d'Athéna, cela lui faisait de la peine. Un de plus se disait-il, car il en avait vu d'autres avant lui et à chaque fois cela lui faisait de la peine.

Cela faisait bien dix bonnes minutes maintenant que Milo attendait Shion. Il commençait à s'impatientait et lâchait de longs soupirs agacés assez régulièrement. Il finit par en avoir marre d'attendre et alla se rendre au bureau de la directrice. Il se stoppa devant la porte et la fixa quelques instants. Il hésitait à entrer. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à toquer, la porte s'ouvrit. Shion regarda le petit garçon avec surprise.

"Oh ! Milo !?"

"Euh... On part bientôt ?"

"Oui, oui. Ca y est, on part..."

"Ouais ! Trop cool !"

Milo commença à courir joyeusement vers la voiture mais Shion le rattrapa par le col.

"Tout doux la tornade ! Avant de partir, tu dois dire au revoir à Maïa."

"Je vais vous accompagne, Shion..."

"Tu es sûre ?"

Maïa acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Ainsi, tous les trois allèrent à l'entrée. Juste avant que Milo ne se rende à la voiture, elle s'accroupit face à la lui, la gorge serrée.

"Mon petit Milo, fais bien attention à toi. Et surtout, ne baisse jamais les bras, sois courageux. D'accord mon petit Milo ?"

"Oui, c'est promis. Je serais très fort et très courageux ! Et même que quand je serais devenu un Chevalier je reviendrais à l'orphelinat."

La jeune femme se mit alors à rire mais ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Milo se sentit tout bizarre tout à coup. Sa gorge lui faisait mal, comme s'il y avait une grosse pierre qui roulait. Il eut alors envie de pleurer et ne put contenir ses larmes. Il était triste de dire au revoir à Madame Miro. Elle s'était toujours bien occupée de lui depuis son arrivée à l'orphelinat. Et puis, elle était très gentille avec lui, avec les autres aussi. Il ne voulait pas partir loin d'elle mais il était obligé. Il voulait devenir "fort pour écraser les méchants qui embêtaient les gentils". Il tendit ses petits bras en avant pour enlacer le cou de la jeune femme. Elle le serra fort contre elle tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi puis elle le lâcha. Maïa essuya ses yeux et lui sourit.

"Aller mon grand, il est temps de partir."

Shion prit la main du petit garçon et l'emmena à la voiture. Il n'arrêtait pas de se retourner et de faire des signes de la main. Et juste avant qu'il ne monte, il se retourna et cria pour promettre à la directrice qu'il reviendrait la voir. Il monta dans la voiture et s'assit tout en serrant son doudou fort contre lui. Shion ferma la portière et monta à l'avant. La voiture démarra et s'éloigna doucement. Milo regardait par la fenêtre. La directrice avait sa main gauche devant sa bouche et faisait de grands signes de la main droite. Le petit garçon serrait son doudou de plus en plus fort contre lui et faisait lui aussi des signes à travers la vitre. Ses larmes ne voulaient plus s'arrêter de couler. Shion se retourna et le donna un magnifique sourire rassurant. Il lui tendit un joli mouchoir en tissu brodé.

"Ne t'en fais pas mon grand, tout ira bien."

Milo attrapa le mouchoir et afficha un petit sourire triste. Il essuya ses petits yeux et se moucha. Shion se remit correctement. Milo posa sa petite tête sur son doudou et regarda les paysages défilaient avant de s'endormir.

*A l'aéroport d'Athènes le même jour...*

Comme le petit ventre de Milo ne cessait de gargouiller, Shion et lui étaient passés à la boulangerie de l'aéroport pour acheter à manger au petit garçon. Shion lui avait demandait ce qu'il voulait manger. Le choix était très difficile pour Milo. Que choisir entre le croissant au beurre, le pain au chocolat, l'escargot aux raisons, la brioche aux pépites de chocolat et tout le reste ? Le petit garçon se trouvait face à un sérieux dilemme. A côté de lui, Shion perdait patience.

"Alors Milo ? Tu te dépêches ? On a pas que ça à faire et il y a des gens qui attendent."

"Mmh... Je ne sais pas ! Il y a trop de choses ! On peut pas tout acheter ?"

La remarque de l'enfant amusa beaucoup la boulangère et fit soupirer Shion. Il avait était mis au courant que Milo était un incroyable gourmand mais il ne pensait pas que c'était à ce point.

"Non Milo, on ne peut pas tout acheter. Dis-moi entre quoi tu hésites ?"

"Euh... le croissant, le pain au chocolat et l'escargot."

"Eh bien Mademoiselle, je vais vous prendre 3 croissants, 3 pains au chocolat et 3 escargots."

"Waaaah ! Tout ça pour moi ?"

"Non Milo. Tu en auras un de chaque. Le reste sera pour le conducteur et moi. Tu es vraiment très gourmand. Ça fait peur."

Milo afficha une petite mine déçue, ce qui fit rire Shion. En sortant de la boulangerie, Milo vit un peu plus loin une petite fille aux airs familiers qui regardait les vitrines des quelques boutiques de l'aéroport. Il s'arrêta et la regarda d'un air étrange. Elle avait de longs cheveux ébène, la peau mate et de jolis yeux verts légèrement en amande. Elle avait un magnifique sourire qui disparut juste au moment où elle posa son regard sur lui. Elle regardait Milo avec ses grands yeux verts pleins de surprises. Milo, lui, continuait à la regarder étrangement. Mais alors que la fillette venait dans sa direction, Shion appela le petit garçon.

"Milo ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Dépêche-toi ! Et ne t'éloigne pas trop. Je ne voudrais pas te perdre dans cette foule. Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ?"

La voix pressante de Shion sortit le petit garçon de ses pensées.

"Rien ! J'arrive !"

Shion le prit par la main et ils s'éloignèrent sous le regard étonné de la petite fille. Milo se retourna pour la regarder à nouveau. La fillette lui fit un petit signe de la main que Milo lui rendit avec un grand sourire. Ils empruntèrent ensuite un long couloir sombre. Le petit garçon se demander où est-ce que Shion l'emmenait.

"On va où ?"

"Sur la piste privée. On ne prend pas le même avion que les autres gens."

Milo le regarda alors avec interrogation. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils devaient prendre l'avion.

"Mais vous m'avez dit que le Sanctuaire était à Athènes."

"Il n'est pas à Athènes même, mais à quelques kilomètres."

"Mais pourquoi il faut prendre l'avion ? Je vais pas au Sanctuaire ?"

"Pas tout à fait. Avant d'aller au Sanctuaire, il faut que tu deviennes Chevalier et que tu aies une armure, symbole et preuve de ton rang de Chevalier. Mais pour cela, tu dois t'entraîner et prouver que tu es digne de revêtir une des 88 armures sacrées."

"Et où est-ce que je dois m'entraîner ?"

"Sur une île qui porte le même nom que toi. L'île de Milos. Aussi appelée l'île du Scorpion."

Le petit garçon se stoppa net et fixa Shion avec des gros yeux inquiets. Shion rit et lui demanda pourquoi il avait l'air si inquiet.

"Madame Miro nous a parlé de l'île de Milos en géographie. Et elle a dit qu'il y a des énormes scorpions véni...véneu...véneuné... non... euh... dangereux !"

"Est-ce que tu as peur des scorpions ?"

"Non ! Moi j'ai peur de rien !"

Face à l'air fier que venait de prendre Milo, Shion ne put s'empêcher de rire.

"C'est très bien alors. Et puis, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, les scorpions sont rares là-bas."

Milo se contenta de sourire, un peu rassurer. Ils arrivèrent sur la piste et embarquèrent aussitôt. Shion discuta quelques instants avec le pilote puis vint s'asseoir près du petit garçon. Lentement, l'avion décolla, montant toujours plus haut dans le ciel.

*3h30 plus tard...*

Milo fut secoué comme un prunier par Shion qui lui disait de se réveiller. Il ne put s'empêcher de montrer son mécontentement d'avoir été réveillé si brusquement en lâchant un petit grognement. Il mit tout de même plusieurs minutes à émerger. Il descendit lentement de l'avion en frottant ses petits yeux fatigués et en baillant aux corneilles. Shion le pressa un peu en le prenant par la main. Le petit garçon ne cessait de se plaindre qu'ils allaient trop vite et qu'il était fatigué. Il finit par lâcher la main de Shion et s'assit par terre. Shion se retourna et regarda l'enfant avec surprise. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était très têtu. Il lui demanda de se lever et de se dépêcher mais l'enfant refusa. Perdant patience, Shion finit par le porter. Lorsqu'il vit la mine réjouie de Milo, il se dit qu'il était très malin. Ils arrivèrent à la gare et prirent le train pour la petite ville de Sikia. Et après deux bonnes heures de TGV, ils prirent le bus pour se rendre dans un petit village isolé au sud de Sikia. Et après une demi-heure de bus, ils arrivèrent enfin au petit village où ils durent encore marcher durant un petit quart d'heure avant d'arriver enfin au sommet d'une petite colline qui bordait la mer. Là se trouvait une charmante villa aux murs blancs et aux tuiles orange. Non loin de là, un peu plus bas, il y avait la mer. On pouvait entendre les vagues se briser contre les rochers. Milo était tout fou à l'idée de pouvoir voir enfin la mer. Alors qu'ils avançaient vers la villa, un homme vint à leur rencontre. Il était très grand et avait de longs cheveux châtain clair tirant vers le blond. Il arriva enfin à eux puis Shion et lui se saluèrent très chaleureusement et discutèrent un peu de banalités. Milo fixait ce grand homme avec des yeux pas très rassurés. Il lui faisait la même impression que lorsque qu'il avait vu Shion pour la première fois. Autrement dit, il lui faisait un peu peur. Milo remarqua derrière le grand homme un petit garçon aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleu ciel. Il se cachait derrière les jambes de l'homme.

"Milo ! Je te présente Cardia. C'est lui qui est chargé de ton entraînement. Sois poli, dis bonjour."

Milo se planqua alors timidement derrière Shion, comme le petit garçon derrière Cardia.

"Bonjour."

"Je ne vais pas te manger tu sais. Sois le bienvenu parmi nous, Milo."

Il se tourna ensuite vers le petit garçon caché derrière lui et le poussa doucement, l'obligeant à se montrer.

"Orphée ne sois pas si timide. Montre-toi et salue ton nouveau camarade."

Le petit garçon releva timidement sa petite tête et fit un petit signe de la main à Milo avant de se planquer à nouveau derrière les jambes de Cardia. Shion regardait le petit Orphée avec incompréhension.

"Pourquoi n'est-il pas avec les autres ?"

"Eh bien parce qu'ils le malmènent tout le temps dès que j'ai le dos tourné. J'ai beau les punir, les disputer, leur expliquer qu'ils ne doivent pas le martyriser, rien à faire. J'ai été obligé de le changer de chambre. Il mange toujours en même temps que moi et je l'emmène partout où je vais. Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. J'espère que tu as trouvé le futur Chevalier du Scorpion."

Shion releva brusquement les yeux vers Cardia et le fixait avec inquiétude.

"Tu veux dire qu'il n'y a toujours aucun changement depuis la dernière fois ?"

"Non, toujours rien. Orphée est encore trop jeune et la Cosmos énergie des quatre autres n'a pas bougé."

"Orphée est peut-être encore jeune mais je sens en lui une puissance incroyable. Je pense qu'il faut attendre encore un peu. Quant à Milo, je pense qu'il peut aisément devenir Chevalier. Sa Cosmos énergie est déjà très puissante pour son âge."

"J'espère que tu dis vrai et que j'aurais très vite un successeur. Cela fait tout de même deux ans que l'on cherche."

"Je sais bien, Cardia. Mais je ne m'inquiète pas. Je place de très grands espoirs dans ces deux-là. Je suis sûr que tu trouveras parmi eux celui qui revêtira ton armure."

Milo releva alors la tête et regarda Cardia les yeux plein d'étoiles.

"Vous êtes Chevalier ?"

"Euh... oui ! Enfin, je l'ai été autre fois. Voilà bien longtemps que je n'ai pas porté mon armure d'or."

"Une armure d'or ?! Shion, je vais avoir une armure en or ?!"

"Je ne sais pas, Milo. Tout ça dépendra de toi et de ta volonté à vouloir devenir Chevalier protecteur d'Athéna mais aussi de ta force d'âme et d'esprit. Comme je te l'ai déjà expliqué, une armure ne se gagne pas, elle se mérite. Et toi, tu devras prouver que tu mérites l'armure, que tu es digne d'elle. Tu comprends ?"

Milo plissa le nez et se gratta doucement la tête. Cela amusa les deux hommes.

"Euh... oui ! J'ai compris."

"Il est marrant lui. Je l'aime bien."

L'estomac de Milo grogna bruyamment et il se le cramponna en regardant Shion.

"Shion ! J'ai faim !"

L'ancien Bélier soupira doucement. Il se souvint alors que l'enfant n'avait rien avalé depuis le matin. Il regarda Cardia. Celui-ci leur fit part qu'il avait déjà tout prévu et qu'ils n'avaient plus qu'à passer à table, ce qui réjouit Milo.

*Plus tard, en début de soirée...*

Cardia avait fait faire le tour du propriétaire au petit garçon tout en lui expliquant les quelques règles à respecter. Il avait également fait les présentations entre les quatre autres garçons et lui. Ils étaient tous plus âgés d'un an ou deux et ils étaient tous du signe du Scorpion. Cardia avait également expliqué à l'enfant comment allait se dérouler ses journées, les entraînements qu'il allait subir et les efforts qu'il allait devoir faire s'il voulait devenir un véritable Chevalier. Durant les longues heures où Cardia lui avait expliqué tout ça, Milo l'avait fixait avec inquiétude. Il s'était alors rendu compte que ça ne serait vraiment pas facile d'obtenir une armure. Cardia l'avait rassuré en lui disant qu'il était là pour l'aider à devenir un Chevalier. Ce jour-là exceptionnellement, Milo n'avait pas pris part aux entraînements mais y avait assisté. Avant le dîner, il lui avait montré sa chambre. Milo la partageait avec le petit Orphée. Il était d'un an plus jeune que lui et très timide. Il suivait Cardia partout et marchait toujours la tête baissée. Milo le trouvait un peu peureux. Juste avant de passer à table, le petit garçon avait décidé de prendre une douche et en sortant de la salle de bain, il vit Orphée avec son doudou dans les mains. Il se mit à courir vers lui et lui criant de lâcher son Monsieur Lapin. Orphée sursauta, lâcha la peluche et se mit à hurler aussi fort qu'il le pouvait tout en se recroquevillant sur lui-même. Surpris par sa réaction, Milo se stoppa net tout en le fixant avec des yeux ronds comme des billes. La grosse voix pas très rassurante de Cardia résonna dans le couloir. Prit de peur, Milo se réfugia dans le placard. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir brusquement.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Orphée, qu'est-ce tu as ?"

Milo observait la scène par l'entrebâillement de la porte de placard. Cardia s'avança vers Orphée et le prit dans ses bras pour qu'il cesse de pleurer. Le petit garçon se calma presque aussitôt. Il lui parla alors tout doucement.

"Eh bah mon bonhomme, pourquoi t'as crié ?"

"C'est... *snif*... Milo ! *snif* Il a voulu me taper !"

Dans son placard, Milo fit les gros yeux et se demandait ce que racontait Orphée. Jamais il n'avait eu l'intention de le taper. Il voulait juste reprendre Monsieur Lapin. C'était son doudou à lui et rien qu'à lui. Personne n'avait le droit d'y toucher sans sa permission. Shion débarqua pile au moment où Orphée racontait à Cardia ce qui venait de se passer. Lorsque le petit garçon vit la tête outrée de Shion, il déglutit discrètement et recula vers le fond du placard tout en continuant à observer la scène. Cardia ne disait plus rien et regardait son ami avec une once d'inquiétude. Shion soupira.

"Milo ! Sors de ta cachette tout de suite et viens nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé."

Le petit garçon venait d'atteindre le fond du placard et n'osait plus bouger. S'il sortait, il se ferait gronder et punir, il en était sûr. Il ne répondit donc pas.

"Milo ! Dépêche-toi de te montrer avant que je m'énerve pour de bon !"

Mais il ne répondait toujours pas. Agacé et ne sachant pas où il était planqué, Shion se lança à sa recherche avec l'aide de Cardia. Milo était sûr qu'ils ne le trouveraient pas facilement. Cependant, le placard était un peu poussiéreux, ce qui eut pour effet de faire éternuer le petit garçon. Il vit les deux hommes s'approcher du placard. Apeuré, Milo se cacha les yeux avec ses petites mains.

"Aller Milo, maintenant sort de là s'il te plaît."

Le petit garçon fit non de la tête tout en gardant ses mains sur ses yeux. Shion soupira. Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre avec lui. Il était très têtu.

"Attends, laisse-moi faire."

Cardia se baissa et tendit ses bras vers Milo. Il le sorti du placard et le porta jusqu'au lit où il le posa doucement. Le petit garçon se mit en boule. Il lui parla alors aussi doucement qu'à Orphée.

"Milo, pourquoi tu te caches ?"

"Parce que vous me faites peur et parce que vous allez me disputer."

"Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Je ne vais pas te disputer."

"C'est promis ?"

"Oui c'est promis. Maintenant regarde-moi et dis-moi ce qui s'est passé."

Milo se redressa et enleva ses mains de ses yeux. Shion fut très surpris.

"Je ne voulais pas le taper ni lui faire peur. Je voulais seulement reprendre mon doudou. Il m'a fait peur quand il a crié Orphée."

"C'est la vérité ?"

Milo hocha positivement la tête. Cardia lui sourit, se releva et lui frotta gentiment la tête. Shion était vraiment très surpris de voir son vieil ami aussi doux et patient avec les enfants. Lui qui, dans ses jeunes années, était quelqu'un d'impatient, de fougueux et de téméraire et qui pouvait être parfois cruel. Il était devenu plus sage et plus raisonnable avec le temps. Il trouva cela assez amusant et prenait beaucoup de plaisir à le voir ainsi avec les enfants.

"Milo, présente tes excuses à Orphée et après, à table !"

Le petit garçon s'exécuta et présenta timidement ses excuses à son camarade. Le petit Orphée se planqua derrière Cardia, qui sourit et prit le petit garçon par la main avant de sortir de la chambre. Milo descendit du lit et les suivit sans dire un mot.

Plus tard dans la soirée, juste avant de se coucher, Milo profita de l'absence d'Orphée pour sortir un ours en peluche toute douce d'un de ses sacs et le posa sur le lit de son compagnon de chambrée puis alla ensuite se faufiler sous ses couettes pour se positionner de façon à voir la réaction de petit garçon. Quelques minutes après, Orphée sorti de la salle de bain et se stoppa devant son lit. Il prit la peluche et se tourna vers Milo pour lui demander d'une voix timide pourquoi il avait posé son ours sur son lit.

"Parce que celui-là je te le donne."

Le visage du petit garçon s'illumina et il donna à son aîné son plus beau sourire.

"Mais pourquoi tu me le donnes ?"

"Pour m'excuser de t'avoir fait pleurer et parce que je sais que tu l'aimes bien."

Orphée s'approcha du lit de son nouvel ami et lui donna un gros bisou baveux sur la joue avant de se glisser sous ses couvertures tout en serrant très fort son ours en peluche.

"Merci Milo."

Milo qui partait déjà dans les bras de Morphée lui donna un petit sourire. Cardia arriva dans la chambre à ce moment pour souhaiter une bonne nuit aux deux petits garçons. Il fixa la peluche que serrait Orphée.

"Où as-tu eu ça ?"

"C'est Milo qui me l'a donné !"

Cardia se tourna alors vers Milo mais celui-ci dormait déjà. Il esquissa un petit sourire attendrit et déposa un baiser sur le front d'Orphée et fit de même avec Milo.


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain, la journée fut chargé, du moins Milo la trouvé chargé. Il avait d'abord été tiré du lit dans les alentours de sept heures du matin. Cela ne lui avait pas plu du tout et il l'avait bien fait comprendre en grognant et en se cachant sous les couvertures. Vers huit heures du matin, il avait dit au revoir à Shion avec Cardia, Orphée et les autres enfants. Ensuite, ils avaient commencé le programme. De huit jusqu'aux alentours de dix heures, lui et les autres enfants avaient reçu un cours d'histoire. Milo fut soulagé lorsque que leur prof leur accorda quinze minutes de pause. A sa grande surprise, Orphée ne bougea pas de sa place et fixait sa table. Il alla donc le voir.

"Tu ne sors pas ?"

Orphée secoua négativement la tête.

"Pourquoi ? En plus il fait beau dehors."

Le petit garçon hocha simplement les épaules. Il n'avait pas levé une seule fois les yeux. Il avait l'air triste.

"Pourquoi tu veux pas sortir ? Tu peux me le dire tu sais. Je vais rien te faire."

Orphée leva ses grands yeux bleus et le posa sur Milo, qui y vit de la peur, et baissa la tête. Il se mit à parler tout bas.

"Si je sors les autres vont encore me taper. Tout à l'heure, Jason a dit qu'il me jetterait de la falaise dès que je serais seul. Mais j'ai peur de l'eau, je ne sais pas nager. Et puis elle grande la falaise. Et aussi y a des gros rochers. Pis l'eau elle est froide. Alors si je reste là, il ne pourra pas me jeter de la falaise."

"Il est fou lui. Mais t'en fais pas, il ne le fera jamais. Il a juste dit ça pour te faire peur. Et pis s'il essaye, moi je le laisserais pas faire, je te défendrais."

Orphée releva la tête et un grand sourire se dessina sur son petit visage.

"Pour de vrai ?"

"Ouais, pour de vrai. Aller viens, on va jouer dehors."

Il le prit par la main et ils sortirent de la salle en courant sous les yeux étonnés mais ravi et rassuré de leur prof. Les deux petits garçons s'amusèrent alors comme des fous. Ils se coursaient, sautaient dans les tas de feuilles, se chamaillaient et éclataient de rire sans raison. Mais cela ne dura pas car le fameux Jason et sa petite bande les interrompirent. Il attrapa le petit Orphée par le col de sa veste et le poussa par terre. Le pauvre petit garçon retomba assit mais s'allongea en se recroquevillant sur lui-même. Jason commença alors à le frapper. Les autres l'encourageaient bêtement mais Milo lui sauta violemment dessus, lui donna un grand coup de poing dans le nez et se positionna devant Orphée de façon à ce que personne ne puisse l'approcher. Vexé et mécontent qu'un plus petit que lui le fasse saigner du nez, Jason se rua sur Milo. Mais celui-ci ne se laissait pas faire et répliquait vivement aux coups que lui donnait son camarade. Cardia, qui avait tout vu depuis la fenêtre de son bureau, intervint et sépara les deux enfants. Il semblait furieux.

"Vous quatre là ! Combien de fois vous ai-je déjà dis de laisser Orphée tranquille ?! Je commence à en avoir plus qu'assez que vous le martyrisiez ainsi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a fait que vous vous acharniez sur lui, hein ? Vous serez de corvée de ménage en plus d'être privé de télé, de salle de jeux et de dessert pour les deux semaines à venir. Jason tu vas à l'infirmerie et vous trois vous fichez le camp en classe."

Les quatre garçons s'exécutèrent sans dire un mot. Cardia se tourna vers Milo pour le disputer aussi mais s'abstint en le voyant assit près d'Orphée. Il lui tenait la main et essayait de le consoler mais le petit garçon ne cessait de pleurer et cramponnait vivement ses côtes. Un peu inquiet, Cardia s'accroupit près d'eux.

"Orphée, tu as mal quelque part ?"

"J'ai mal là !"

Il montrait ses petites côtes. Visiblement, Jason n'y avait pas était de main morte avec lui, une fois de plus. Cardia soupira et porta le petit garçon. Il se tourna ensuite vers Milo.

"Retourne en classe. On discutera après."

"Non ! Je veux rester avec Orphée."

"Milo tu retourne en classe maintenant et tu ne discutes pas !"

Cardia avait haussé la voix. Milo fronça les sourcils et lança un regard mécontent à Cardia avant de soupirer et s'éloigner en ronchonnant. Après cela, leur prof leur donna un cours de grec jusque onze heures et enchaîna avec une heure de mathématiques, pour le plus grand malheur de Milo. Vint ensuite le temps de midi. Comme Orphée n'était pas revenu en classe, Milo alla directement voir Cardia pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Cardia le fit entrer dans son bureau et le rassura sur l'état de son ami. Il n'avait rien de grave, juste un très gros bleu sur les côtes et lui annonça qu'il retournerait en classe le lendemain. Milo le remercia et voulu partir mais Cardia le retint.

"Attends une seconde mon grand. Je voulais te remercier de l'avoir défendu mais je voulais aussi te dire qu'il y a d'autres manières de défendre un camarade d'un autre camarade. Tu comprends ?"

"Oui mais il m'a frappé en premier alors je me suis défendu."

"Menteur. Je t'ai vu lui coller ton poing dans la figure en premier."

"Ah oui c'est vrai. Bah c'était pour qu'il arrête de taper Orphée. Je suis désolé, je le taperais plus."

"Cela dit, j'ai remarqué que tu te défendais et attaquait plutôt bien. J'ai hâte de te voir aux entraînements cet après-midi. Aller, file mangé. On se retrouve après."

Milo sourit et sorti en courant. Il était affamé. L'après-midi, de quatorze heures jusqu'à dix-sept heures, Cardia s'occupa de l'entraînement de ses élèves. Il leur enseigna d'abord les bases du combat au corps à corps, les techniques offensives et défensives. Il découvrit alors que le petit Milo était réellement à l'aise au combat et qu'il se débrouillait à merveille. A la fin de l'entraînement, il les fit asseoir dans la pelouse et leur demanda de fermer les yeux pour ressentir l'univers qu'il y avait en eux et le faire grandir. Milo ne comprenait absolument rien à ce que demandait son maître. Le sentant distrait, Cardia l'obligea à se concentrer. N'y comprenant toujours rien, Milo ferma les yeux et se concentra. Après quelques secondes, il ressentit une étrange sensation qui ne cessait de grandir. Mais très vite, il s'épuisa. Il entendait la voix de Cardia qui lui disait d'arrêter. La voix lui semblait lointaine. Il n'arrivait pas à faire cesser son Cosmos de grandir. La voix de Cardia s'éloignait de plus en plus. Il sentit deux mains puissantes le secouer comme un prunier. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et tomba dans les bras de Cardia.

"Milo ! Milo ! Est-ce que ça va ? Réponds-moi mon grand !"

Le petit garçon regarda Cardia. Il était un peu dans le gaz et ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de lui arriver. Cardia le regarda avec un large sourire fier.

"Tu as découvert ta force intérieur. On appelle ça la Cosmos énergie."

"Je comprends rien du tout !"

"Hahaha ! Je t'expliquerais tout ça, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais sache que c'est grâce à ça que tu pourras devenir un Chevalier. Et d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, ton Cosmos est très puissant. C'est une très bonne chose. Aller, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, vous êtes libre de vous amuser. Mais soyez sages."

Milo tenta de se relever mais tituba et retomba les fesses par terre. Cardia sourit et le porta jusqu'à la villa. Il était très heureux car s'était la première fois en deux ans qu'un de ses élèves découvrait son Cosmos et le faisait grandir aussi vite. Il allait enfin pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses.

*Un an et demi après...*

Une chaude nuit d'été, Milo fit un cauchemar. Tout était flou autour de lui. Il ne distinguait que des silhouettes, celle d'un homme et celle d'une femme. Son ouïe était très troublée aussi. Il n'entendait que les cris. Il ne comprenait rien à ce que les deux adultes racontaient. Sa respiration était saccadée et son petit cœur battait très fort. Il avait très peur. Alors qu'il vit l'homme s'éloigner, un gros bruit sourd résonna et la femme tomba à terre. Milo se réveilla en hurlant. Il était complètement paniqué et ne savait plus où il était. Il y eut un flash blanc aussitôt suivit d'un autre bruit sourd. Milo cria de nouveau. Cardia arriva alors et s'assit près de lui. Le petit garçon se jeta dans ses bras et colla sa tête contre son cœur. L'ancien Scorpion se mit à lui parler tout bas.

"Ce n'est rien Milo, c'est seulement l'orage. Aller, calme-toi."

A ce moment-là, Milo eut une vision. Il vit, durant un court instant, le visage d'une jeune femme. Une jolie jeune femme aux traits doux, aux grands yeux bleus et aux beaux et longs cheveux d'or. Apeuré, Milo serra Cardia de toutes ses forces. L'ancien Scorpion lui caressait le dos doucement et lui parlait tout bas pour qu'il se calme. Le pauvre petit garçon tremblait de tout son corps. Milo ferma ses yeux bordés de larmes et écouta les battements réguliers du cœur de son maître. Il se calma peu et peu et fini par s'endormir ainsi. Cardia soupira. Il était inquiet. Cela faisait déjà quelques mois que Milo faisait des cauchemars. Il avait remarqué que cela se produisait à chaque fois qu'un orage éclatait. En plus des cauchemars, Milo avait l'habitude de se réfugier dans son placard lorsqu'il avait peur ou lorsqu'un orage éclatait en plein jour. Il avait écrit à Shion à ce sujet et celui-ci lui avait conseillé d'en parler à Milo, de lui demander ce qu'il voyait dans ses cauchemars. Cardia avait suivi ce conseille et avait remarqué qu'il s'agissait toujours de la même chose, toujours le même cauchemar. Shion en avait déduit que cela provenait sûrement du fait qu'il avait vu sa mère mourir quand il était plus jeune et que ces horribles souvenirs remontaient à la surface. Il conseilla à Cardia de surveiller le petit Milo de plus près car cela pouvait peut-être avoir une influence sur son comportement. Heureusement, cela ne semblait pas trop affecter l'enfant.

*Plus tard dans l'après-midi...*

Cardia s'occupait de l'entraînement de ses jeunes élèves, comme à son habitude. Depuis que Milo était là, il y avait eu quelques changements. Le plus flagrant était la nette amélioration d'Orphée. Que ce soit en classe ou aux entraînements, il avait fait énormément de progrès. Et cela grâce à Milo. Depuis qu'il était arrivé, il le soutenait, l'encourageait et le défendait contre les autres. Orphée avait pris beaucoup d'assurance et avait beaucoup plus confiance en lui. Cardia avait aussi remarqué que Jason et les autres laissaient enfin le petit Orphée tranquille. Il faut dire que Milo se battait comme un lion quand il s'agissait de protéger Orphée. D'ailleurs, celui-ci ne se laissait plus faire et se défendait très bien. Cardia était fier de lui. De plus, le Cosmos d'Orphée s'était enfin éveillé et était d'une puissance inuit. Et pour finir, Milo commençait enfin à maîtriser sa Cosmos-énergie et avait commencé son véritable apprentissage de Chevalier. Cardia placé beaucoup d'espoir en eux deux. Il savait que l'un et l'autre deviendraient de valeureux Chevaliers droit et juste et que son successeur était l'un des deux. Mais il ne pouvait dire lequel car l'un comme l'autre, ils possédaient une Cosmos énergie très puissante. Concernant les quatre autres, cela faisait trois ans et demi qu'ils étaient là et il n'y avait aucun changement. Cardia avait pourtant bien senti leur Cosmos énergie mais elle était faible et à peine perceptible. Ils avaient presque neuf ans, il ne se faisait plus d'illusion à leur sujet. Il avait pris sa décision. En début de soirée, Shion arriva à la villa. Cardia appela les garçons pour qu'ils viennent le saluer. Seuls Orphée et Milo n'entendirent pas les appels de leur maître, qui fut obligé de monter les chercher. Lorsqu'il entra, les deux garçons jouaient de l'instrument. Milo de la guitare et Orphée de la lyre. Il dû presque crier pour leur dire que Shion était là. Les deux garçons se retournèrent et s'écrièrent en même temps de frapper avant d'entrer. Cardia soupira et leur fit signe de descendre. Les deux garçons s'exécutèrent. Arrivé en bas, ils sautèrent sur Shion, qui en fut surpris. Les yeux de l'ancien Bélier se posèrent quelques instants sur l'instrument de musique d'Orphée. Milo lui demanda pourquoi il était là. Shion lui donna un petit sourire.

"Tu le sauras bientôt. Tu n'as pas changé à ce que je vois."

"Si j'ai changé ! Je suis presque un Chevalier maintenant ! Cardia il dit que ma Cosmos énergie elle est très forte et très grande et que je fais beaucoup de progrès !"

"Moi aussi je suis presque un Chevalier ! Cardia y dit que j'ai trouvé ma Cosmos énergie et qu'elle est très forte comme celle de Milo ! Y dit que moi aussi j'ai fait plein de progrès ! Hihi !"

Face à l'énergie débordante des deux garçons, Shion se mit à rire joyeusement.

"Hahaha ! C'est très bien les garçons, je suis très fier de vous."

"Bien, asseyez-vous. J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer. Shion n'est pas là par hasard. Il est venu pour ramener certains d'entre vous chez eux ou éventuellement au Sanctuaire."

Milo posa sur Cardia des yeux pleins d'étoiles.

"Au Sanctuaire pour qu'on devienne Chevalier ?"

"Hélas non, Milo."

Inquiet, Jason interrogea Cardia pour savoir qui allait partir et pour quelle raison. L'ancien Scorpion laissa échapper un petit soupire.

"Du calme, j'y viens. Certains d'entre vous vont repartir car ils n'ont pas ce qu'il faut pour devenir Chevalier."

A son tour, Orphée interrogea son maître avec inquiétude sur qui allait partir et qui allait rester.

"Eh bien... Jason, Calix, Damian et Ilias, vous rentrez chez vous. Milo et Orphée vous, vous restez là pour continuer votre entraînement."

La décision de Cardia ne plut pas à Jason, qui s'énerva.

"Pourquoi nous on repart et pas eux deux ?! On est plus âgé et plus fort qu'eux alors pourquoi ?"

"Calme-toi ! Je vais vous expliquer. Votre Cosmos n'est pas vraiment éveillé. Il est trop faible pour que vous puissiez devenir des Chevaliers d'Athéna. Je suis désolé mais je ne peux rien vous apprendre si vous n'avez pas une Cosmos énergie assez puissante."

Le jeune garçon allait pour répondre mais Shion lui coupa la parole.

"Écoutez vous quatre, une Cosmos énergie puissante est nécessaire pour devenir Chevalier. C'est de là que vient la force et la puissance d'un Chevalier. Sans ça, vous ne pouvez pas apprendre les attaques spécifiques à chaque Chevalier. Sans ça, vous n'êtes que des simples humains ordinaires et dénués de pouvoirs. Autrement dit, si vous ne possédez pas de Cosmos énergie puissante, vous ne pouvez pas protéger la Déesse Athéna. Maintenant, cessez de pleurer inutilement."

Les quatre garçons s'en allèrent, énervés et déçus. Milo posa son regard dans celui de Shion et frissonna. Il était dur et froid, lui qui d'habitude était si chaleureux et doux. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir le vrai Shion en face de lui. Cardia leur demanda de remonter dans leur chambre avant de s'enfermer dans son bureau avec Shion. Curieux comme pas possible, Milo alla écouter derrière la porte.

"Milo qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Il nous a dit d'aller dans notre chambre."

"Chut ! J'écoute ce qu'ils disent."

"Han ! Mais ce n'est pas bien de faire ça ! On va se faire..."

"Chut ! Moins fort ! Ils vont nous entendre !"

Orphée le regarda bizarrement puis colla finalement son oreille contre la porte. Il trouva alors qu'espionner les gens, c'était amusant, surtout avec Milo.

"Tu es vraiment sûr de toi ? Tu ne veux pas attendre encore un peu avant de les renvoyer chez eux ?"

"Non, ça ne sert à rien. Ça fait déjà un peu plus de trois ans qu'ils sont là et toujours aucun changement."

"Je comprends mais peut-être que si on attend encore un peu..."

"Shion, ils vont avoir neuf ans dans deux ou trois mois, c'est trop tard maintenant et tu le sais aussi bien que moi."

"Oui mais j'aimerais quand même que tu leur laisse une chance."

"Mais enfin Shion ! Leur Cosmos est plus faible que celui d'un Chevalier de Bronze ! Ils ne sont pas faits pour devenir Chevalier ! Ça ne servirait à rien que j'essaie à leur apprendre les attaques du Scorpion. Ça serait impossible en plus, ne serait-ce que pour l'attaque de l'Aiguille Écarlate. Comment veux-tu qu'ils apprennent cette attaque s'ils n'ont pas l'aiguillon du Scorpion ? Ce serait ridicule !"

"C'est vrai. Excuse-moi. Je t'avoue que je m'en veux un peu de briser les rêves de ces gosses. Je leur ai fait croire qu'ils pourraient devenir fort et qu'ils pourraient protéger la Terre contre les forces du mal alors qu'ils n'en sont pas capables..."

"Shion ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu ne pouvais pas deviner qu'ils ne seraient pas en mesure de devenir Chevalier."

"Je le sais bien, mais..."

"Dis-toi qu'eux au moins ils pourront vivre une belle et longue vie, contrairement aux deux autres."

"Héhé... Oui, là tu marques un point. Au fait, en parlant d'eux, tu n'as toujours rien sur la lyre d'Orphée ?"

"Non, toujours rien. Il n'y a aucun moyen de savoir si c'est la fameuse lyre d'argent disparue lors de la précédente guerre ou non. Une chose est sûre, il en joue très bien. Sauf quand il décide de faire n'importe quoi avec Milo et sa guitare."

"J'imagine, oui. Ils ont l'air très complices en tout cas, ça fait plaisir à voir."

"Oui, ils sont inséparables depuis que Milo est arrivé. C'est marrant, on dirait deux frères."

"Au fait, et Milo ? Comment il va ? Il fait toujours des cauchemars ?"

"Oui. D'ailleurs il en a fait un autre cette nuit. C'est bizarre, il fait des cauchemars seulement lorsqu'il y a de l'orage. Et apparemment, c'est toujours le même, il voit une femme se faire tuer et après il se réveille en hurlant."

"Oui. C'est sûrement lié au traumatisme de son enfance. Tous ces souvenirs sont en train de resurgir. Il n'a pas changé de comportement ou autre ?"

"Non, non. Il n'a pas changé. Toujours le même petit garçon joyeux, souriant, têtu et gourmand."

"Haha ! Je vois. Il n'y a pas de quoi s'en faire alors. Mais il faut continuer à le surveiller, on ne sait jamais."

"Ouais, ne t'en fais pas. Je l'ai à l'œil. Dis-moi, tu as des nouvelles de... de... Dégel ?"

"Oui, oui. Il va bien et s'en sort très bien avec ses petits disciples. Il a beaucoup de mal à savoir lequel parmi eux sera son successeur. Sur ses six disciples, quatre d'entre eux ont une Cosmos énergie très puissante. Les deux autres aussi ont une Cosmos énergie puissante mais moins que les autres. Mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, il n'y a pas très longtemps, son armure a résonné à l'approche d'un des gamins. Il pense que c'est un signe mais il n'est pas sûr."

"Ce n'est pas impossible. Seules les armures d'or choisissent leur maître. Elles ont leur volonté propre après tout."

"Oui. Et c'est pour cela que les futurs Chevaliers d'or se doivent d'être digne de leur armure."

"Ouais. Et j'espère vraiment que mes deux disciples seront dignes de leur armure. Mais enfin, je ne m'inquiète pas trop. Ce sont des bons gamins."

"Oui, tu n'as pas à t'en faire."

"Héhé ! Aller, il est l'heure de passer à table ! Je meurs de faim !"

En entendant les pas venir vers la porte, Orphée et Milo se dépêchèrent de monter les escaliers pour regagner leur chambre. Une fois arrivé, ils se regardèrent et se mirent à rire.

Le soir, après que Cardia soit passé leur souhaiter la bonne nuit, les deux garçons discutèrent un peu. Milo était content que les quatre autres s'en aillent. Ils pourraient enfin être tranquilles et s'entraîner plus dur pour devenir de grands et forts Chevaliers comme Cardia. Orphée n'était pas de cet avis et trouvait ça un peu triste. Milo rit et changea de sujet en parlant de la lyre de son ami.

"Dis Orphée, qu'est-ce qu'elle a de spéciale ta lyre ?"

"Je sais pas. C'est ma maman qui me l'a donné en me disant qu'il fallait que j'en prenne soin."

"Ta maman est encore vivante ?"

Orphée mit un peu de temps à répondre. Lorsqu'il se remit à parler, sa voix était un peu triste.

"Je sais pas. Un jour, en pleine nuit elle m'a réveillé et elle a fait ma valise. Et après elle m'a emmené dans une église. C'est là qu'elle m'a donné la lyre en me disant qu'il fallait que j'en prenne bien soin et que je ne devais jamais m'en séparer. Elle m'a aussi donné une enveloppe en m'interdisant de l'ouvrir et elle m'a dit que je devais la donnée au prêtre de l'église. Après elle m'a dit de bien me cacher et de ne faire aucun bruit. Elle m'a embrassé le front et m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait et puis elle est partie et n'est plus jamais revenue. Après qu'elle soit partie, des hommes bizarres sont entrés dans l'église et on regardait partout et sont reparti. Moi je m'étais caché dans l'orgue et ils ne m'ont pas vu. Et lendemain, le prêtre est venu et je lui ai donné la lettre de maman. Et quand je lui ai demandé quand est-ce qu'elle viendrait me chercher, il m'a dit que je ne pourrais plus jamais la revoir car elle était devenue une étoile et était monté dans le ciel pour me protéger. Mais elle me manque beaucoup ma maman. J'espère qu'un jour elle reviendra sur terre pour m'emmener avec elle dans les étoiles."

"Les étoiles ne redescendent jamais sur terre, Orphée."

"Pourquoi tu dis ça ?"

"Parce que ma maman aussi s'est une étoile... Je suis fatigué. Bonne nuit."

"Moi aussi je suis fatigué. Bonne nuit... grand frère..."

Milo serra son doudou fort contre son cœur. Lui aussi, sa maman lui manquait beaucoup. Et lui aussi espérait qu'un jour elle reviendrait le chercher pour le serrer fort dans ses bras, même s'il savait que cela était impossible.

Après le départ des quatre autres garçons, Orphée et Milo entamèrent un entraînement beaucoup plus difficile et épuisant. Ils progressaient assez rapidement et maîtrisaient de mieux en mieux la puissance de leur Cosmos énergie. Le mois de septembre qui suivit, Cardia reçu une lettre importante du Sanctuaire. Lorsqu'il la lu, il hurla presque de joie. Jamais il n'avait été dans un tel état. La lettre annonçait la naissance de la Déesse Athéna. Elle était née le premier jour de ce mois de septembre. Cardia était tellement fou de joie qu'il décida de fêter ça avec ses deux petits disciples. Le mois suivant, Cardia reçut deux autres lettres du Sanctuaire. Celles-là venaient d'un de ses frères d'armes, Regulus, Chevalier du Lion. Il lui annonçait le décès de Sisyphe du Sagittaire et, quelques semaines plus tard, le décès de Deuteros des Gémeaux. Cardia fut très attristé par ses funestes nouvelles. Malgré cela, en novembre, il fêta l'anniversaire de ses disciples dignement. A côté de cela, Milo continuait à faire des cauchemars de plus en plus souvent. Cardia ne savait plus quoi faire. De plus, les cauchemars étaient de plus en plus violents et Milo y voyait plus de détails et cela affectait énormément son attitude et son comportement. Il était moins dynamique, moins souriant mais surtout, il perdait l'appétit. Le pauvre petit garçon semblait tourmenté et triste. Cardia était vraiment inquiet pour lui. Mais cela cessa brusquement sans que personne ne puisse l'expliquer. Dans l'année qui suivit, Cardia fut informé des événements du Sanctuaire. Regulus lui avait envoyé une lettre où il racontait la trahison et la mort du disciple de son oncle Sisyphe et la disparition mystérieuse d'Athéna et du disciple de Deuteros. Il annonçait également la mort de Shion et la nomination du nouveau Pope, Arlès. Cardia fut très choqué d'apprendre cela et se demanda pourquoi le disciple du grand Sagittaire, Chevalier exemplaire, loyal, droit et juste, aurait fait une telle chose. Il trouva d'ailleurs cette histoire bien étrange. Lui et ses deux disciples furent néanmoins très attristés par la mort de l'ancien Bélier. Malgré leur chagrin, Milo et Orphée poursuivaient leur entraînement et faisaient d'énorme progrès. Cardia était très fier d'eux. Il savait que ses disciples seraient de grands Chevaliers et qu'ils seraient tout à fait capables de protéger Athéna et ce monde, même au péril de leur vie.


	4. Chapter 4

*Un an plus tard, en mars...*

Cardia poursuivait l'entrainement de ses disciples. Mais ce jour-là, Milo avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer et y mettait de la mauvaise volonté, ce qui énervait beaucoup l'ancien Scorpion.

"Milo, pour Xème fois, concentre-toi ! Tu commences à m'agacer ! Aller, on reprend, encore une fois. Aller Milo !"

Milo était à bout de nerf et n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait que tout s'arrête.

"Ah ! J'en ai assez ! J'y arrive pas votre truc ! Et puis j'suis fatigué !"

"Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu deviendras Chevalier ! Aller, reprends-toi et recommence !"

"NON ! J'en ai marre ! C'est trop difficile !"

Face à l'attitude de son disciple, Cardia perdit patience et haussa la voix.

"Milo, cesse de faire l'enfant et recommence !"

"NON ! Je veux pas ! J'ai plus envie d'être Chevalier, c'est trop difficile ! J'en ai marre !"

Cardia ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot que Milo s'enfuyait déjà vers la plage. Cardia n'essaya pas de le rattraper. Cela aurait été inutile. Depuis quelques mois, ses cauchemars étaient revenus et il dormait peu. Cela troublait beaucoup le jeune garçon. Il le regarda s'éloigner en soupirant. A côté de lui, Orphée demanda de sa petite voix timide et inquiète s'il allait renvoyer Milo chez lui. Cardia posa ses yeux sur lui, surpris par sa question.

"Non, bien sûr que non. Pourquoi tu me demande ça bonhomme ?"

"Parce qu'il a dit qu'il ne voulait plus être Chevalier."

Face à l'inquiétude de son disciple, Cardia posa une main sur épaule et lui donna un petit sourire rassurant.

"Ne t'inquiète pas. Il a dit ça parce qu'il n'arrive pas encore à s'éveiller pleinement au Septième Sens. Le jour où il réussira, il changera d'avis, tu verras. Aller, tu peux aller t'amuser, on arrête pour aujourd'hui, il fait encore un peu trop froid pour qu'on s'entraîne dehors."

Milo était assis sur un vieux tronc d'arbre, prêt du bord d'une petite falaise qui bordait la plage de sable fin. Il regardait l'horizon de ses grands yeux bleus plein de larmes. Il se disait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû suivre Shion jusqu'ici et qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester à l'orphelinat. Ses anciens amis lui manquait, la directrice lui manquait, sa mère lui manquait. Il posa sa petite tête sur ses genoux et pleura davantage. Il repensait à sa mère. Il ne se souvenait plus très bien d'elle. Il avait oublié sa voix, son visage, son sourire, son rire, ses éteintes chaleureuses et ses mots tendres. Il avait tout oublié d'elle. Il ne savait pas grand-chose non plus à son sujet, juste qu'elle était morte une semaine avant son anniversaire. Pourtant, même s'il ne savait pas qui elle était vraiment, elle lui manquait beaucoup. Alors qu'il pleurait à chaudes larmes tout seul, Orphée s'approcha doucement de lui, s'assit à ses côtés et lui fit un gros bisou un peu baveux sur la joue, ce qui eut pour effet de faire sourire Milo.

"Tu sais, un jour tu arriveras à t'éveiller entièrement au Septième Sens et tu deviendras un très grand Chevalier, le plus fort de tous ! J'en suis sûr."

"Hum, comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ? Je suis faible. Je serais jamais un Chevalier."

"Non, c'est faux ! T'es pas faible du tout ! Tu es très fort ! Tu deviendras..."

"Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Je deviendrais jamais Chevalier alors pourquoi tu t'obstine à dire des bêtises pareilles ?!"

Face à l'agressivité de son ami, Orphée éclata en sanglot.

"Parce que t'es mon grand frère et que je veux pas que tu reparte chez toi ! Idiot !"

"Pardon Orphée. Je voulais pas te faire pleurer."

Il le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort. Orphée se calma presque aussitôt. Il essuya ses petits yeux.

"Tu sais, si t'étais pas venu ici, j'aurais jamais réussi à trouver ma Cosmos énergie et puis les autres auraient continués à m'embêter. Si ça se trouve Jason m'aurait peut-être jeté du haut de la grande falaise... Enfin bref, sans toi je serais sûrement rentré chez moi aussi."

"Ha ! Il aurait été bête Cardia de te renvoyer chez toi, parce que t'es super fort."

"Toi aussi t'es fort grand frère. C'est pour ça que je suis sûr que tu y arriveras."

"Si tu le dis... Eh ! Ça te dis d'aller sur la plage ?"

"Ouais ! En plus j'ai pris ma lyre ! Héhé !"

Les deux enfants firent la course jusqu'à la plage. Une fois arrivé, ils s'avancèrent jusqu'au bord de l'eau et s'assirent sur un gros rocher qui se trouvait là. Orphée sorti sa lyre et commença à en jouer. Milo, lui, fixait l'horizon orangé tout en écoutant les douces mélodies qu'inventait son ami. Il était envoûté par les airs que jouait son ami. Il ne pensait plus à rien, son esprit était transporté ailleurs, très loin d'ici. Il avait l'impression que le temps c'était arrêté et que ça faisait une éternité qu'il était assis là, à regarder la mer. C'était la première fois que cela lui faisait cet effet. Il se sentait partir dans un profond sommeil. Mais il se passa quelque chose d'étrange. Une grosse secousse suivit d'un bruit sourd provenant de la mer réveilla soudainement Milo. A peine quelques secondes après, la lyre d'Orphée se mit à résonner et à briller comme une étoile. Les deux garçons ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait et étaient un peu effrayés. Milo se boucha les oreilles.

"Orphée ! Lâche ta lyre !"

"Je peux pas ! Oh ! Regarde la mer !"

Milo regarda dans la direction que lui indiqué Orphée. Une énorme boule de lumière éclatante et aveuglante sorti de l'Égée. Elle aussi résonnait très fort. La boule de lumière s'approchait de plus en plus de la plage et lyre vibrait de plus en plus fort. Tétanisés, les deux garçons ne bougeaient pas et regardaient la boule s'approcher rapidement d'eux. Lorsqu'elle atteignit enfin la plage, elle se plaça au-dessus d'Orphée. Milo observait la scène sans savoir quoi faire. Il y eut un énorme éclatement de lumière et puis plus rien. La lyre d'Orphée ainsi que la boule de lumière avaient cessées de résonner. Milo, qui s'était caché les yeux avec ses bras, les baissa doucement. Il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il découvrit la scène à côté de lui. La boule de lumière avait disparue mais une magnifique armure en argent et étincelante comme une étoile était apparue face à Orphée. L'armure se décomposa en plusieurs morceaux qui allèrent se placer sur le garçon. A cet instant, Milo sentit le Cosmos de son ami s'enflammait et exploser avec une puissance incroyable. Il le regardait avec beaucoup d'étonnement. Après à peine quelques minutes, l'armure se défit d'Orphée et se recomposa avant de se poser délicatement dans le sable. Les deux garçons restèrent de longues minutes à contempler cette merveille surgit de la mer avant que Cardia n'arrive complètement affolé. Lorsqu'il vit l'armure, il se stoppa net. Il avait l'air extrêmement surpris et heureux. Il s'approcha de l'armure et la contempla quelques secondes. Il la toucha du bout des doigts et elle disparut dans un énorme socle. Un large sourire se dessina sur son visage.

"Orphée, tu vas m'accompagner dans mon bureau, j'ai des choses à te dire. Milo, tu rentres aussi, il commence à faire sombre."

Il prit le socle sur ses épaules et commença à repartir d'un pas rapide. Les deux enfants furent obligés de courir pour le suivre. Une fois arrivé à la villa, Cardia emmena Orphée dans son bureau et laissa Milo tout seul. Mais le petit garçon était d'une nature décidément très curieuse et alla donc écouter à la porte du bureau. Il resta près d'une demi-heure à écouter la conversation entre Cardia et Orphée. Il n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'il entendait, cela n'était pas très rassurant. Inquiet du sort de son ami, il monta dans sa chambre où il s'allongea sur son lit. Il regarda le lit de son ami en soupirant tristement. Il n'était vraiment pas rassuré. Quelques minutes après, Orphée entra dans la chambre. Il avait l'air très triste. Milo se redressa aussitôt.

"Tu vas partir, hein ?"

Le petit garçon le regarda et ses larmes se mirent à couler.

"Oui ! *snif* L'assistant du pope va venir me chercher. Cardia est en train d'écrire au Sanctuaire."

"Pourquoi tu t'en vas ? C'est à cause de l'armure ?"

"Oui ! Cardia a dit que c'était grâce à la lyre. Elle n'est pas comme les autres. C'est une lyre en argent spéciale qui a besoin de la Cosmos énergie d'un Chevalier pour activer ses pouvoirs. Il m'a dit aussi que la lyre d'argent avait disparue pendant la Grande Guerre Sainte il y a plus de deux cent ans. Il m'a parlé de l'ancien Chevalier de la Lyre et il m'a dit que j'étais son descendant. C'était mon arrière, arrière-grand-père."

"Où est-ce que tu t'en vas ?"

"Au Sanctuaire. Cardia m'a dit que... que mon grand-père m'y attendait. C'est lui qui va devenir mon maître."

"Tu pars quand ?"

"Quand l'assistant du pope sera là. Dans quelques jours."

Le petit garçon se remit à pleurer. Milo le regarda tristement et soupira.

"Sois pas triste. T'es un Chevalier, un vrai. Enfin presque. Alors il ne faut pas que tu pleures."

"Mais je veux pas partir !"

Milo le prit dans ses bras et le cajola pour le calmer.

"Orphée, je te promets qu'on se reverra au Sanctuaire. Je ferais tout pour obtenir cette fichue armure et devenir Chevalier. J'exploserais ma Cosmos énergie s'il le faut."

Il le serrait de plus en plus fort et avait fini par laisser échapper ses larmes.

La nuit de ce même jour, alors que les deux enfants dormaient profondément, Milo fut réveillé par une chose étrange. Cette chose étrange était montée sur son lit et s'était immobilisée sur son ventre. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était mais c'était assez lourd et ça faisait un bruit bizarre, comme les claquements de pinces d'un crabe. Doucement, il tendit son bras vers sa table de chevet pour allumer sa lampe. Lorsque la pièce fut éclairée, il poussa un énorme cri tout en sortant de son lit comme une furie et sauta sur le lit d'Orphée, le réveillant par la même occasion.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Milo, pourquoi t'es sur mon lit ?"

Blanc comme un mort et tremblant comme une feuille, Milo montra du doigt l'horrible chose qui avait volé contre le mur lorsqu'il était sorti de son lit pour se réfugier sur celui de son ami. En voyant cette chose gigoter dans tous les sens pour se remettre sur ses pattes, Orphée se redressa et s'agrippa à Milo tout en la fixant avec des yeux ronds comme des billes. Cette chose étrange était en fait un énorme scorpion aussi brillant que de l'or. Il était aussi gros qu'un ballon de rugby. L'arachnide géante réussit enfin à se remettre sur ses huit pattes et se mit en position de combat. Terrorisés, les deux garçons n'osaient plus bouger. Mais le scorpion doré s'avança vers eux avec une rapidité effrayante. Ils hurlèrent et descendirent du lit. Milo alla se réfugier à la salle de bain alors qu'Orphée sorti de la chambre en hurlant le prénom de leur maître. Milo fixait la porte de la salle de bain avec terreur lorsqu'il la vit trembler sous les attaques de l'arachnide. Il se remit à hurler et à appeler au secours. Il ne fallut pas longtemps au scorpion pour arracher le bas de la porte avec ses deux énormes pinces et d'entrer dans la salle de bain. Milo sauta dans la baignoire et en sortit aussitôt lorsque le scorpion glissa dedans. Il retourna dans la chambre où il tomba nez à nez avec Cardia.

"Il en a après moi !"

Le scorpion surgit alors de la salle de bain et sauta dans le dos du garçon qui se débattit comme un lion tout en hurlant de terreur et suppliant Cardia de lui enlever la bête. L'énorme arachnide se déplaçait sur lui. Milo trébucha et tomba sur le dos. Le scorpion se plaça sur son ventre en position d'attaque et planta son aiguillon en plein dans le cœur de l'enfant qui s'immobilisa et se tut sur le coup. Aussitôt après l'avoir piqué, le scorpion doré cavala rapidement hors de la chambre. Cardia ordonna à Orphée de le suivre sans l'approcher avant de se précipiter sur Milo qui ne bougeait toujours pas. Il le secoua tout en l'appelant. Après quelques minutes, Milo ouvrit grand les yeux et se crispa. Il sentait une atroce et insupportable douleur se répandre dans tout son corps, comme s'il était en train de se consumer de l'intérieur. Il se mit alors à hurler plus fort qu'avant et à se tordre dans tous les sens.

"Milo ! Ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas. Orphée ! Orphée ! Viens-vite !"

Le petit garçon arriva en courant et se stoppa net en voyant Milo se tordre dans tous les sens comme s'il était possédé.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?"

"Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu vas descendre au village et ramener le médecin avec toi. Dis-lui que Milo a été piqué par le Scorpion d'Or, il comprendra. Dépêche-toi !"

Orphée s'en alla en courant. Cardia posa Milo sur son lit et alla à la salle de bain chercher une bassine d'eau froide. Le pauvre garçon était encore plus blanc qu'un fantôme et suait à grosse gouttes. Sa température avait grimpé assez vite et de ce fait, il tremblait de tout son corps. De plus, il ne cessait de crier, de pleurer, de se tordre dans tous les sens tout en se griffant partout comme s'il voulait s'arracher la peau.

"Maître ! J'ai mal ! Ça me brûle !"

Cardia revint alors de la salle d'eau avec une bassine d'eau froide et une serviette et s'assit près du garçon.

"Je sais mon grand. Mais ne t'en fais pas, Orphée est partis chercher le médecin. Ça ira mieux après, tu verras."

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?"

"Ce sont les effets de la piqûre du Scorpion, c'est normal. Ça ne durera pas longtemps. Moi ça avait duré trois jours."

Milo voulu poser une autre question mais la douleur insoutenable le lança de plus belle et il se remit à gigoter dans les sens et à se griffer. Cardia tenta de l'immobiliser mais cela était presque impossible. Il avait beau expliquer à l'enfant qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il bouge ainsi au risque que le venin le brûle encore plus, rien y faisait, c'était plus fort que lui. Cardia savait ce qu'il ressentait et à quel point la douleur était forte et insupportable. Lui aussi était passé par là. Orphée revint enfin avec le médecin. Il ne lui avait fallu qu'une quinzaine de minutes pour aller et revenir.

"Ah docteur ! Je suis désolé de vous déranger à une heure aussi tardive mais c'était vraiment urgent."

"Il n'y a pas de mal. Le petit m'a tout expliqué. J'ai fait au plus vite. Le pauvre enfant, il a l'air de terriblement souffrir. On entend ses cris depuis le bas de la colline."

"Ah oui ? Il faut dire aussi que les effets de la piqûre du Scorpion d'Or sont extrêmement douloureux. Je m'en souviens encore...Bref. Orphée, va dans ma chambre mon bonhomme. Je ne veux pas que tu restes là."

Sans dire un mot mais très inquiet, Orphée s'en alla. Le médecin ouvrit sa grosse mallette et sortit plusieurs petites fioles ainsi qu'une seringue et tout un tas de pots remplit de cachets. Il prit la seringue qu'il remplit avec un des petits flacons et s'approcha de Milo, qui hurlait, pleurait et se tordait toujours.

"Il va falloir me le maintenir immobile quelques instants sinon je risque de lui faire très mal."

"Ça ne sera pas facile."

Cardia se plaça bien au-dessus de lui et le plaqua contre le lit, tout en lui disant de rester calme. Sous le poids de son maître, Milo avait du mal bougé. Sans attendre, le médecin lui fit la piqûre. Milo poussa un grand cri de douleur. Cardia le relâcha.

"Ça devrait atténuer la douleur et le calmer un peu. Pour la fièvre, donnez-lui deux de ces comprimés quand il sera calmé. Si la douleur revient, donnez-lui ceci. Je repasserais plus tard pour voir comment il va."

"Je vous remercie docteur. Et encore mille excuses de vous avoir réveillé à une heure pareille."

"Il n'y a pas de mal mon garçon. Il valait mieux me réveiller plutôt que laisser cet enfant souffrir mille maux."

"Oui, vous avez raison. Venez, je vous raccompagne."

Les deux hommes sortirent de la chambre. Milo sentait la douleur se calmer. Il cessa peu à peu de pleurer, de crier, de se tordre dans tous les sens et de se griffer la peau. Mais même si la douleur insoutenable disparaissait, le petit garçon se sentait très mal. Il tremblait de froid et grelottait mais transpirait par tous les pores de sa peau. Il voyait tout trouble et entendait mal. Il se sentait aussi très faible. Il voulait se lever mais n'y arrivait pas, il n'avait plus de force. Cardia revint quelques minutes plus tard. Il posa sa main sur son front trempé. Il n'avait pas l'air rassuré. Il prit la serviette qui se trouvait dans la bassine et la passa sur tout son visage. Cela fit beaucoup de bien à Milo.

"Comment tu te sens mon grand ? Ça va un peu mieux ?"

Milo essaya de parler mais en vain. Il finit par faire non de la tête. Cardia se leva et prit une petite boite de comprimés que lui avait donné le médecin puis sorti de la chambre. Milo poussa un gémissement en signe de désapprobation. Il ne voulait pas que Cardia s'en aille, il ne voulait pas être seul.

"Je reviens mon grand, je vais te chercher un verre d'eau."

Il laissa seul le petit garçon qui se remit à pleurer tant il se sentait mal. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui était arrivé et se demandait pourquoi tout ça lui arrivait à lui. Il avait envie que ça se finisse. Il sanglotait de plus en plus fort. La porte s'ouvrit doucement. C'était Orphée. Il s'approcha de Milo et s'assit près de lui.

"Ça va grand frère ?"

Milo lui fit non de la tête. Orphée lui prit la main et la serra très fort.

"T'inquiète pas, je veillerais sur toi. C'est promis. Je vais rester avec toi."

Milo sourit brièvement à ces mots et serra la main de son cadet un peu plus fort. Cardia revint à ce moment-là.

"Orphée, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Il a besoin de clame et de repos."

"Je peux pas rester là ?"

"A condition que tu sois sage."

"Promis !"

Cardia lui fit signe de s'enlever et prit sa place. Orphée alla se coucher dans son lit et observa tranquillement. Cardia posa le verre et les comprimés sur la table de chevet et redressa doucement Milo afin qu'il soit dans une position assise. Il lui mit les deux comprimés dans la bouche et le fit boire doucement. Milo avala facilement les petits cachets. Cardia le remit allongé.

"Ça devrait faire baisser ta température et tu devrais te sentir mieux assez rapidement. Maintenant, tu vas essayer de dormir, d'accord ? Toi aussi, Orphée. Demain, c'est grâce matinée, comme la nuit a été agitée. Si ça ne va pas, tu m'appelles mon grand, d'accord ?"

Milo hocha positivement la tête et Cardia lui ébouriffa affectueusement la tête avant de sortir de la chambre. Il était très heureux. Son ancienne armure s'était enfin décidée à choisir son successeur. Milo senti très vite les effets des comprimés. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux et réussi à s'endormir.

*Quelques jours plus tard...*

Le médecin était revenu pour vérifier l'état de Milo, qui semblait aller visiblement mieux.

"Sa température est normal, son rythme cardiaque aussi. Ce petit est guérit !"

"C'est vrai ? Je peux enfin sortir dehors ?"

"Oui. A condition de bien te couvrir. Il fait encore frai pour un mois de mars. Évite aussi de faire trop d'effort. Dès que tu te sens fatigué, assis-toi et respire profondément, d'accord ? Ton organisme est encore un peu fragile et tu peux tomber très malade."

"Ah non ! Je ne veux plus être malade ! Maître Cardia, je peux sortir dehors jouer avec Orphée ?"

"Oui. Mais suis les conseils du docteur !"

"Oui ! Oui ! C'est promis !"

Milo avait déjà filé de la chambre. Il était réellement soulagé de pouvoir enfin sortir au grand air. Les effets de la piqûre du Scorpion avaient duré cinq jours. Cinq longs jours où Milo n'avait pas pu mettre le nez dehors en raison de sa forte fièvre et où il avait été obligé de rester cloué au lit parce qu'il était trop faible pour se lever, du moins les deux premiers jours. Lorsqu'il senti l'air frai sur son visage, une sensation de liberté l'envahit. Enfin il pouvait courir, se dégourdir les jambes. Mais après quelques secondes de course, le petit garçon dû s'arrêter net. Il ne se sentait pas bien. Il avait des fourmis dans les jambes, l'estomac noué et commençait à avoir des vertiges. Il s'assit dans l'herbe humide et respira profondément, comme le lui avait conseillé le bon docteur. Il se sentit mieux après quelques minutes. Il se releva doucement et marcha tranquillement vers la plage d'où s'élevaient les mélodies de la lyre d'Orphée. Il voulait le voir avant son départ. Orphée avait refusait de partir tant que Milo était malade. Et durant sa convalescence, il était resté près de lui. Milo voulait le remercier. Il s'approcha doucement de lui et lui sauta dessus en criant "bouh !". Orphée fut tellement surpris qu'il fit tomber sa lyre. Milo éclata alors de rire.

"Milo ! Enfin t'es guéris !"

"Ouais ! Enfin ! J'en avais marre de rester enfermé dans la maison. Ça fait du bien de prendre l'air. Je voulais te dire merci pour être resté avec moi quand j'étais malade, ça m'a fait très plaisir."

"Bah c'est normal, entre frère on doit se soutenir, non ?"

"Oui, c'est vrai. Mais Orphée, on n'est pas vraiment frère tu sais."

"Oui, je sais. Mais c'est pas grave, on est comme des frères quand même, hein ?"

Milo sourit et lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux, ce qui fit rire Orphée.

"Évidemment ! Alors dis-moi, tu pars quand ?"

"Demain matin. L'assistant du grand pope arrive ce soir normalement. Cardia lui a écrit avant-hier."

"Eh ! Ne fais pas cette tête ! On se reverra très vite, c'est promis. Je te l'ai dit, je ferais tout pour obtenir mon armure et aller le plus vite possible au Sanctuaire."

Malgré les paroles de Milo, Orphée se mit à sangloter.

"Je sais ! * Snif !* Mais, on s'écrira, hein ?"

"Bien sûr que oui ! Quelle question !"

"C'est juré, hein ?"

"Oui, juré."

Milo le prit dans ses bras et ils restèrent un très long moment ainsi. Orphée avait eu de mal à se calmer mais grâce aux paroles rassurantes et aux promesses de Milo, il avait réussi. Ils étaient réellement comme deux frères et ne voulaient pas se séparer. Mais ils savaient tout deux qu'ils finiraient par se revoir un jour. Mais dans combien de temps ? Ils l'ignoraient. Tout dépendait maintenant de la volonté et de la force de Milo pour s'éveiller pleinement au Septième Sens et ainsi maîtriser pleinement sa Cosmos énergie pour enfin obtenir cette armure d'or. Milo se disait que maintenant, ça serait plus facile de s'éveiller au Septième Sens, comme l'armure l'avait choisi. En le piquant, elle lui avait transmis sa force, sa puissance et ses pouvoirs. Du moins c'était ce que lui avait fièrement assuré Cardia qui ne cachait pas son excitation à enfin apprendre à Milo les attaques et les prises du Scorpion. Lorsque le froid se fit plus intense et que le soleil commençait à disparaître derrière la mer orangée, les deux garçons décidèrent de rentrer.

Le lendemain, en milieu de matinée, Gygars, Cardia et les deux garçons se rendirent à l'aéroport. Cardia avait voulu accompagner Orphée jusque-là pour lui dire au revoir, comme il l'avait fait quelques années plus tôt avec Jason et les autres. Mine de rien, Cardia tenait beaucoup à ses petits élèves et avait bien du mal à les laisser partir. Avec l'âge, ce sale gosse qu'était l'ancien Scorpion était devenu un peu sentimental et très sensible. Orphée n'avait pas cessé de pleurer depuis qu'il était monté dans la voiture. Cardia le prit dans ses bras et le rassura en lui disant que son grand-père était un homme très gentil et qu'il ferait de lui un redoutable Chevalier digne de son ancêtre. Il le serra très fort et lui donna un baiser sur le front avant de le reposer à terre. Orphée alla ensuite voir Milo qui le prit dans ses bras et le serra très fort. Sa gorge se noua très fort.

"Aller petit frère, sois fort et courageux. On se reverra très vite, c'est promis. Tu vas me manquer."

"Toi aussi !"

Les deux garçons se détachèrent l'un de l'autre. Les larmes avait commençaient à couler le long des joues de Milo. Et lui qui s'était juré de ne pas pleurer... Gygars et Cardia se serrèrent simplement la main en se saluant. Et puis l'assistant du pope et le futur Chevalier de la Lyre s'envolèrent pour Athènes. Cardia et Milo rentrèrent silencieusement chez eux.

"Le véritable entraînement du futur Chevalier d'Or du Scorpion va commencer, j'espère que tu es prêt."

"Oui maître, je suis prêt !"

*Trois ans après...*

Depuis le départ d'Orphée, Milo subissait un entraînement plus qu'acharné et faisait énormément d'efforts. Cardia l'avait même félicité. Au fil de ces trois dernières années, Milo avait appris presque que toutes les attaques et prises spécifiques au Scorpion et maîtrisait presque entièrement son Cosmos. Oui presque, car malgré tous ses efforts, il n'était toujours pas parvenu à s'éveiller pleinement au Septième Sens et n'avait toujours réussi à sortir son aiguillon qui était pourtant bien là. Milo le sentait. Depuis que le Scorpion d'Or l'avait piqué, il avait mal à l'index droit. Cardia lui avait expliqué que s'était son aiguillon, le dard du Scorpion. Et ce jour-là, à l'entrainement, Cardia sentait que son disciple touchait au but. Il y était presque, il ne devait surtout pas se décourager maintenant.

"Aller Milo ! Concentre-toi encore plus ! Je sais que tu peux y arriver ! Aller ! Il faut que tu augmentes ton Cosmos jusqu'à son paroxysme !"

Malgré les encouragements de son maître et tous les efforts qu'il faisait, Milo n'y arrivait pas. Il était à bout.

"Je n'y arrive pas ! Je n'en peux plus, je suis épuisé, maître !"

"Tu crois vraiment que tes ennemis se soucieront que tu sois épuisé ? Milo, si tu veux devenir un Chevalier, tu dois absolument y arriver ! Tu n'as pas les choix ! Si tu ne t'éveille pas au Septième Sens, tu ne pourras pas apprendre l'attaque ultime du Scorpion. Tu dois réussir Milo ! Aller, essais encore !"

Milo soupira et essuya son front dégoulinant de sueur. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Il respira profondément et attaqua Cardia avec toutes les forces qui lui restaient. Il enchaînait les attaques, que son maître évitait sans grande difficulté.

"C'est bien Milo ! Continu comme ça ! Tu y es presque ! N'oublie pas le combat, reste concentré."

Milo senti tout d'un coup sa Cosmos énergie grandir de plus en plus. Il senti alors ses forces lui revenir. Il continua à la faire grandir. Il avait l'impression qu'elle aller exploser. Cardia se rua sur lui. Juste à ce moment, sa Cosmos énergie atteignit son paroxysme et explosa en lui. Il se senti alors plus fort et plus puissant que jamais. Il senti également le bout de son index droit se fendre.

"Scarlet Needle !"

Il avait enfin réussi. Il tomba à genou par terre, épuisé, exténué, vidé de toutes ses forces mais heureux. Il s'était enfin éveillé au Septième Sens et avait réveillé le Scorpion qui dormait en lui. Cardia se releva péniblement et félicita chaleureusement et fièrement son jeune élève.

"Bravo mon grand ! Tu y es arrivé. Ton entraînement est presque achevé. Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui."

Il l'aida à se relever et ensemble, ils rentrèrent dans la petite villa.

*Quelques mois plus tard...*

L'entrainement de Milo était enfin achevé. Il savait désormais maitriser à la perfection sa cosmos énergie et maitrisait également complètement le septième sens. Il était prêt à se rendre au Sanctuaire pour entrer dans l'ordre de la chevalerie d'Athéna. Le jour du départ avait enfin sonné. Cardia entra dans la chambre où Milo venait de finir de préparer ses affaires.

"C'est bon Milo, tu es prêt ?"

Le jeune garçon poussa un long soupire mélancolique et se tourna vers son maître.

"Ouais, ça y est. On peut y aller."

Cardia lui lança un petit sourire, que Milo lui rendit, et s'en alla. Le jeune garçon, prit sa valise et ses quelques sacs et regarda une dernière fois sa chambre. Il soupira une nouvelle fois. Il avait tant de souvenirs dans cette chambre, de bons comme de mauvais. Et tout en riant doucement, il s'en alla rejoindre son maître qui l'attendait dans l'entrée. Cardia ferma la porte à clé derrière lui et alla rejoindre son jeune disciple, son successeur. Ensemble, ils s'éloignèrent de la petite villa où ils avaient vécus tant de chose. Ils se retournèrent en même temps pour regarder une dernière fois cet endroit qu'ils aimaient tant puis ils reprirent leur route. Le jeune garçon partait enfin affronter son destin. Il attendait ce moment depuis très longtemps. Il était désormais Milo, le futur Chevalier d'Or du Scorpion, protecteur de la Déesse Athéna et de ce monde. Et il n'avait que douze ans et demi !


End file.
